


Fekete sárkány...

by Nanami_Belle



Series: Kami no Yu - Az istenek forrása [3]
Category: BUCK-TICK, Dir en grey, Jrock, LUNA SEA, X JAPAN, the GazettE
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Hot Springs & Onsen, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Soulmates
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-22 21:07:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11388408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanami_Belle/pseuds/Nanami_Belle
Summary: Shion története





	1. Első fejezet

Yuu alig egy héttel Atsushi halála után hazatért a szülei házába. Akkorra már nem volt egészen magánál – két szolgáló kísérte és hozta utána a holmiját, mert Yuu-nak fogalma sem volt arról, hogy mi történik vele. A nászidőszakát követően még tiszta volt a feje, csak rettenetesen kimerültnek érezte magát, és amikor Yoshiko megkérdezte, mit tehet érte, Yuu csak azt kérte, hogy hadd mehessen végre haza. Yoshiko is érezte Yuu illatán, hogy várandós, és nem szívesen engedte el: tudta, ha Yuu suijin fiút szül, akkor a gyermeke lesz a Goshou-fürdő jogos örököse Yoshiko helyett. Yuu azonban többször is Yoshiko értésére adta, hogy semmire nem tart igényt, sem a saját, sem a gyermeke nevében abból, ami Atsushi Sakurai hagyatékát képezi. Yoshiko megértette ugyan Yuu érzéseit, mégis nehéz szívvel bocsátotta útjára.

Az első néhány hétben csak a szobától a konyháig járt, vagy a hátsó kertben üldögélt, figyelve a nyár őszbe fordulását, a köveken megjelenő reggeli harmatot. Reita ilyenkor teát hozott neki, és ha túl sokáig gubbasztott egy helyben, egy pokróccal betakarta a vállát. Mindenki azt hitte róla, hogy össze van zuhanva és lélekben megtört, ám a valóságban Yuu nagyon is boldog volt. Évek óta szeretett volna egy kisbabát, és most megkapta, ráadásul úgy, hogy ez a gyerek most már egyedül az övé lesz. Ahogy nem tudta volna elképzelni maga mellett Atsushit társként, úgy egyetlen más férfi támogatására sem vágyott: ha valaki ilyen megesett állapotában fel is ajánlotta volna neki, hogy magához veszi, Yuu azt inzultusnak tekintette volna.

Kaoru azonban reménykedett benne, hogy a fia még talál maga mellé valakit, aki a gyermekével együtt is elfogadja társául. A szégyentől, hogy az egyetlen fiát ágyasként tartották, majd épp mire megfogant, meg is özvegyült, nem látott egyenesen. Azért is dohogott, hogy Yuu nem kapott kielégítést Atsushi vagyonából, ellentétben a többi háremfiúval, akiket Yoshiko mind busás hozománnyal küldött el a háztól.

Kaoru szakaszokban dolgozta fel a fia hazaérkezését, és amíg csöndben üldögélni látta, vagy kábán sétálni, vizet inni, fürdeni, a haragja egyre inkább Atsushi felé fordult, mert valakit hibáztatnia kellett. Úgy érezte, a fia egy rettenetes bűncselekmény áldozata lett, akinek egész további életében együtt kell majd élnie Atsushi tetteinek fekete árnyékával. „Az a velejéig romlott sárkány, mielőtt kiadta volna a lelkét, még egy utolsót rúgott belé” – mondogatta Dai-nak, aki próbálta csillapítani, de a lelke mélyén ő már kezdettől fogva így érzett. Dai-t Kaoruval ellentétben inkább megnyugtatta a gondolat, még ha ez egy rendkívül önző gondolat is volt a részéről (ami miatt sokszor ostorozta magát, és a házioltáruk előtt bocsánatért könyörgött Kannon istennőhöz), hogy Yuu már egyetlen suijinnek sem fog így kelleni, és nem fogja elhagyni őket többé. A saját élete tapasztalataiból leszűrte, hogy egy doushinnak mindegy, ki a gyermeke édesapja, ugyanúgy fogja szeretni. Alig várta, hogy megszülessen az unokája, hogy segíthessen Yuu-nak fürdetni, öltöztetni, altatni, és ezzel egy kicsit újraélhesse azt az időszakot, amikor Yuu is kicsi volt, és csak egymásnak léteztek, senki másnak.

 

* * *

 

Yuu legszívesebben örökké csak aludt volna. Álmában összebújtak a kis sárkánnyal, és halkan sutyorogtak egymás között, mintha Shion attól félt volna, hogy a fehér burkon túli sötétségben meghallja őket valaki.

 _\- Legszívesebben örökre itt maradnék…_ \- mondta a kisfiú, és még közelebb bújt Yuu hasához, összegömbölyödve, mint egy kiscica. _\- De csak akkor, amikor te is itt vagy. Amikor elmész, minden sötét lesz… látom a fényed, távolról, és érzem a jelenléted, de olyankor nagyon félek.  
_ \- Ha megszületsz, mindig veled leszek. Éjjel-nappal… - mosolyodott el Yuu, miközben a lángvörös hajat simogatta.

Nem, ez a kisfiú nem Atsushi volt. Soha, egy pillanatig sem gondolt erre. Shion az a kisfiú volt, aki Atsushi _lehetett volna,_ ha nem hagyják magára a szülei, és elég szeretetet kap tőlük. Ennek a kisfiúnak egészen más élete lesz – nem egy idegen néven, egy idegen családban kell felnőnie, ahol ha szerették is őt, de nem eléggé, és nem kizárólagosan, ahogyan szüksége lett volna rá. Yuu tisztában volt vele, hogy sohasem lesz több gyereke, sem társa, ezért elhatározta, hogy a szíve minden gyengédségét ennek a kis sárkánynak fogja adni. Őszintén hitt abban, hogy elég szeretet van benne ahhoz, hogy örökre letörölje a homlokáról az átokbélyeget.

Sokszor beszélgettek erről. Shion nem akarta elmondani Yuu-nak, hogy mit tett, amiért a nyakába szakadt ez a nehéz karma – csak annyit mondott, hogy rettenetes dolog volt, amit nagyon megbánt, és amit nem tudott jóvá tenni, ezért is ragadt rajta átok formájában. Yuu ilyenkor újra és újra elmondta neki, hogy nem számít, mert ő így is szereti, és tudja, hogy többé nem tenne ilyet.

\- Az a fontos… - súgta a kisfiú fülébe - …hogy mindig legyél jó és kedves. És ha úgy érzed, nem vagy képes rá, akkor is próbáld meg…  
_\- Néha nagyon nehéz jónak lenni, Yuu…_ \- szusszant halkan a kisfiú. – _Mert néha… ha jót teszel valakivel, másvalakivel teszel rosszat.  
_ \- Igen, van ilyen… - csókolta meg Shion haját lágyan.  
\- _Ha én…_ \- suttogta a kisfiú - _…ha én történetesen tudok valamit, amivel jót tehetnék valakivel, de az másvalakinek rossz lenne, akkor… hogyan döntsek?  
_ \- Akkor a kisebb rosszat, vagy a nagyobb jót válaszd… - felelte Yuu komolyan.  
_\- De ha nem tudom, mi a nagyobb jó? Hogy döntöm el?_  
\- Ha kétséged van afelől, hogy mi a helyes, akkor nézz mélyen a szívedbe. A szíved nem tévedhet. Az jónak született.

A sárkányfióka bólintott, majd sokáig nem szólalt meg. Még jobban bevackolta magát Yuu ölelésébe, de valahogy nem volt képes megnyugodni a lágy csókoktól sem.

 _-Yuu?_ – nézett fel a kisfiú Yuu arcára. – _Megtennél nekem valamit? Mert a szívem azt mondja, hogy… meg kell tenned.  
_ \- És mit mond a szíved? – mosolyodott el Yuu, mire a kis sárkány lehúzta magához Yuu fejét, és halkan belesúgott valamit Yuu fülébe.

Yuu hajnalban riadt fel az ágyában. Tél vége volt, közeledett a születésnapja, de odakint még sehol nem járt a tavasz. Felkelt, felöltözött, és csak az járt a fejében, amit Shion mondott neki az éjjel: lesétált a földszintre, kiment a konyhába, és egy vödörbe söpörte az éjszakai parázsból maradt hamut, aztán kesztyűt húzott, és kiment a fogadó bejárata elé. Szótlanul, a reggeli sötétben elkezdte hamuval felszórni a fogadó előtti járdát, majd amikor végzett, hátra indult az udvarba, és ott folytatta, végig a medencék környékén.

\- Yuu, te meg mi az ördögöt csinálsz ilyenkor? – dörrent rá Kaoru, Yuu pedig annyira megijedt, hogy tett egy hirtelen mozdulatot, elvesztette az egyensúlyát, és ahogy lépett volna egyet, hogy visszanyerje azt, megcsúszott a medence körüli jégen, és elvágódott.

Kaoru halálra rémült, és Dai után kiabált, hogy jöjjön azonnal: mire bevitték a házba, Yuu szülőcsatornájából víz ömlött ki, és egy kevés vér keveredett belé. Volt ugyan bábájuk, de a helyzet olybá tűnt, nem várhatták ki, amíg megérkezik – Kaoru átszaladt Takanoriékhoz, hogy előkerítse Shinyát, mert mégiscsak ő volt a legöregebb és legtapasztaltabb doushin a környéken, aki a legtöbb gyermeket hozta a világra az ismerős kamik közül.

Yuu hasa rettenetesen fájt, és azért fohászkodott magában, nehogy Shionnak baja essen. Ő pontosan tudta, hogy miért kellett hajnalok hajnalán kiszórnia a hamut, de arra nem számított, hogy ilyen vége lesz. Nagyon beütötte a hasát estében, és bár a sárkánytojás héja félig lágy volt, félig kemény, miközben megvédte a benne növekvő sárkányt, megrepedhetett vagy beszakadhatott. Shinya legalábbis erre gyanakodott, amikor megérkezett -  és bár igyekezett uralkodni az arcvonásain, és nyugalmat erőltetett a hangjába, Yuu azonnal tudta, amint a szemébe nézett, hogy Shinya mire gondol.  
\- Nem halhatok meg! – kapta el Shinya csuklóját. – Nekem kell őt felnevelnem! Ő az én kicsikém!

Shinya pontosan tudta, mennyire komoly dologról van szó. Ismerte a sárkányok természetét, és tudta, hogyha megsérült a tojás, akkor a kis yougan máris mérgezni kezdte a szülőapját. Yuu ugyan képes volt befogadni az idegen faj ivadékát, de attól a pillanattól kezdve, hogy a tojásban lévő nyák kiszivárgott a testébe, a fekete méreg máris éreztetni kezdte a hatását.  
\- Ki kell venni, most azonnal… - bólintott Shinya. – De Aoi, én… nem vagyok orvos…  
\- De anya vagy… - harapott az ajkába Yuu. – Tedd, amit kell…

Shinya pedig megtette, amit megtehetett. Dai forró vizet és tiszta gyolcsokat hozott, Kaoru előkereste a legélesebb késüket, és odavitte Shinyának, aki csak megrázta a fejét.  
\- Nem vághatok bele… ha a tojás sérült, a méreg a vérén át azonnal megölné, ha pedig ép, lehet, hogy én sérteném fel. Menjenek ki imádkozni! – biccentett az állával az ajtó felé.

Dai nem akarta magára hagyni a fiát ebben a nehéz helyzetben, ezért odaült a feje mellé, az ölébe vette, megtámasztotta, és miközben a fogai közé csúsztatott egy feltekert rongyot, hogy arra harapjon rá, nyugtatóan simogatta a homlokát. Shinya Yuu teste mellé térdelt, egy nedves ronggyal megtörölte a szülőnyílását, de aztán bizonytalanul az ajkába harapott.  
\- Aoi, nyugodj meg… - mondta keményen, pedig ő maga volt talán a legidegesebb. – A sárkányok nagyon kicsik. Ki fog férni, elég széles a csípőd hozzá, van helye. Vegyél egy mély levegőt!

Yuu vett egy mély levegőt, ahogy Shinya mondta, és amikor kifújta a tüdejéből, azt hitte, szörnyethal. Shinya tiszta erőből, egyetlen gyors mozdulattal tenyerelt rá a hasára, és úgy nyomta ki belőle erővel a tojást, amely ott feketéllett Yuu lábai között. Yuu szájából kiesett az összetekert gyolcs, és üvöltött a fájdalomtól, Shinya pedig felkapta a tojást, és egy lavór langyos vízbe tette, hogy lemossa: nem volt rajta külsérelmi nyom.  
 - Nincs baja, ép! Fel akarod nyitni? – fordult Yuu felé, aki épp csak annyi levegőt kapott a fájdalomtól, hogy tovább tudjon üvölteni. Úgy érezte, mintha szétszakították volna, de mindeközben tudta, hogy csak az számít, hogy él, és a kisbabája is jól van. 

A következő pillanatban a tojás megmoccant, és egy szemvillanás alatt kiugrott belőle valami, felborítva a lavórt, és beiszkolt a házioltár lábai alá. Dai szóhoz sem jutott a döbbenettől, Shinya pedig lehajolt ugyan, hogy benézzen a sötétségbe, de csak egy halk sziszegő hang fogadta onnan.  
\- Nagyon vadóc egy jószág ez! – nevette el magát Yuu felé pillantva. – Talán rád hallgat…

Yuu az alteste fájdalmaival nem törődve az oldalára fordult, és az alkarjain húzta magát közelebb az oltárszekrényhez. Benézett ő is alá, és látott két vörös szemet megvillanni a fal árnyékában – erre pedig már ő is elmosolyodott.  
\- Shion, gyere ide… - nyújtotta ki felé az egyik kezét. – Akarsz velem aludni megint? Akarsz apával aludni?

A sárkányfióka lassan, gyanakodva mászott ki a fényre: semmi emberi nem volt benne. Éppen olyan volt, akár egy rajzolt sárkány kicsiny mása: hosszúkás törzse volt, kutyafeje, apró szarvai, és hosszú, villás végű farka, amely hullámzó mozgással tekergett utána, mihelyst megszimatolta Yuu kezét. Felmászott a kimonója ujján, de ahol a testét nyák borította, ott sötét, égett nyomok maradtak utána a selymen. Shinya ekkor hátulról elkapta egy ronggyal, és a víjjogó, fújó, kölyökmacskányi kis lényt erővel próbálta visszanyomni a lavórba, hogy lefürdesse.

Dai, aki mindennél jobban vágyott arra, hogy az unokáját gondozhassa, szinte undorodva lépett Shinya mellé, hogy segítsen neki. Yuu közben fájdalmasan a hátára fordult, és visszakúszott a futonra, hogy ne a tatamit vérezze össze. Alighogy eldőlt a matracon, a kis sárkány, mint aki szinte repül, úgy ugrott ki a két doushin kezei közül, a teste kígyózva billegett apró lábain. Yuu mellkasára telepedett, megfordult egyszer a farka körül, mint egy macska, aki a tökéletes pózt keresi az alváshoz, majd összegömbölyödve azonnal elaludt. Yuu remegve simított végig a fekete pikkelyeken, és a gerince éles csontkinövésein.

Idült boldogság ült ki az arcára. Az ő kisfia volt, az ő kicsi sárkánya, és senki másé. Senki másé az egész világon.

 

* * *

 

Az újszülötteket háromhetes korukban szokták felvenni a városi névjegyzékbe – a sárkányfióka esetében a három hétből több, mint három hónap lett. Kaoru olyannyira elborzadt a látványától, és annyira szégyellte, hogy nem mert elmenni a bíróhoz, hogy kihívja a házhoz. Ő ezt a _valamit_ nem tekintette az unokájának. Az a _dolog_ egy daganat volt a fiában, egy kinövés, egy betegség, amit Atsushitól kapott, és ami önálló életre kelt, de ettől még nem lett sem kami, sem ember, sem gyerek, sem fiú.

Dai nem látta ennyire borúlátóan a helyzetet, főként mert a fiúcska napról napra szépült, és kezdett emberi formát ölteni. Az első néhány napban pálcikáról etették, olyan komiszul fújt mindenkire – Yuu még nem volt abban az állapotban, hogy maga gondoskodjon róla. A gyíkszerű, fekete pikkelyes kis lény olyan sebesen mozgott, hogy alig tudták követni a szemükkel, visszautasított mindent, amivel kínálták, amíg rá nem jöttek, hogy húst akar. Kaoru rettegett attól, hogy valaki megkérdezi, miért jár a piacra minden nap csirkemájért és szívért, mert szégyellte volna bevallani, hogy az „unokájának” kell.

A sárkányfi, ahogy cseperedett, úgy vedlette le magáról az állati alakját: először a farka esett le, aztán egyik reggel Dai úgy vette le róla a takarót, hogy a feje kerek volt, mint egy emberi kisbabáé, és a lábai végén karmok helyett ujjacskák nőttek. A második hónapban aztán lepotyogtak a hátáról a csontkinövések is, és éjszakáról éjszakára egyre kevesebb pikkely fedte a testét, és egyre több borította be a lepedőt alatta: lassan elősejlett a fényes, olajbarna bőre, és izgatott, hosszúkás pupillái kikerekedtek, a szeme színe pedig élénkpirosról inkább sötét bordóvá változott. Yuu naponta ötször sütött neki csirkemájat, és rágta össze apróra, hogy a szájába adja, mert a fiúcska emberi fogazata nem volt olyan erős, hogy megbirkózzon vele.

Három és fél hónapos korában Kaoru elment a békebíróhoz, vitt neki ajándékot és egy borítékban némi pénzt, majd meghívta magukhoz babalátogatásra. Hálás volt, amiért a férfi nem kérdezett semmit, és nem éreztette vele a helyzet sanyarú mivoltát sem. Megígérte, hogy másnap meglátogatja a családot, és Kaoru szíve a torkában dobogott, amikor hazafelé indult tőle. Valami motoszkált a fejében a bíróval kapcsolatban, és Dai-nak ugyan nem beszélt erről, de mivel társak voltak, Dai valahogy önkéntelenül is megérezte, mire gondol Kaoru. 

Másnap reggel ezért tőle szokatlan elszántsággal kelt ki az ágyból, és szaladt fel a második emeletre, hogy felébressze a fiát. Lerángatta Yuu-t a fürdőbe, és átfésülte, majd levágta kicsit a haját, azután úgy tűzte fel neki, ahogy az ilyen korú doushinoknak szokás, ha megözvegyültek. Bár Yuu nem értette, mire fel a nagy készülődés, és felvette volna a megszokott, kényelmes ruháit, de Dai ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy vegyen fel egy új, még sosem hordott kimonót.  
\- Nem nézhetsz ki slamposan! – korholta Yuu-t. – Három hónapja szültél, itt az ideje, hogy visszatérj a normális életbe. Ne legyél ilyen ágról szakadt, hamarosan ki kell menned az utcára…

Yuu nem szólt semmit. Nem érdekelte az utca, és nem érdekelte őt a többi ember. Őt csak a kisfia érdekelte. Bele volt bolondulva a kisbabájába, és egy kendőben állandóan magán hordta, egy percre sem bírt megválni tőle. A védelmező ösztöne pedig különösen erős volt benne azon a napon, amikor a bírót várták, mert tudta, a kis sárkány mennyire fél a férfitól. Dai valahogy rábeszélte, hogy fektesse le a bölcsőbe, és ne álljon úgy mellette, mintha valami kincset őrizne, de Yuu-nak nem fűlött a foga ehhez. A doushin és a gyermeke közötti kötelék bármennyire is szent és csodálatos volt, mégiscsak a magánélet részét képezte, és nem illett mások előtt nyíltan kimutatni.

A bíró belépett a házba: csupa visszafogott erő volt és tekintély, Dai pedig, miközben meghajolt előtte, azon tűnődött, hogy a férfi mennyire különbözik Atsushitól, nem csak megjelenésében, hanem kisugárzásában is. Mennyivel boldogabb lehetett volna Yuu valaki olyan mellett, aki ennyire tiszta és ragyogó! Bár a lelke mélyén értette Yuu indokait, kimondatlanul is, sokszor azt kívánta, bárcsak elfogadta volna a bíró közeledési szándékát, amikor Atsushi házában jártak, közvetlenül az első nászidőszakát követően.

Bementek a fogadószobába, és a bíró odahajolt a bölcső fölé – Yuu pedig máris ott termett előtte, és úgy nézett rá, hogy azzal egyértelműen a tudtára hozza: nem szeretné, ha hozzá érne.  
\- Kitakarnád a hasát, Yuu-kun? – kérdezte udvariasan a bíró, még mindig úgy szólítva meg Yuu-t, mint serdülő fiúkorában.

Yuu levette a takarót a sárkányfiókáról, és szétnyitotta rajta a kis alvókimonót is, hogy láthatóvá tegye a kicsi, fekete, és valószínűleg örökre apró pikkelyekkel borított ölét. Nem értette, Dai miért bugyolálta be ennyire, hiszen meleg, tavaszi nap volt, és ő nem látott rajta semmi csúnyát vagy takargatnivalót. Elvégre a bíró is sárkány, nyilván az ő ágyéka is pikkelyes, tűnődött magában némán.  
  
\- Erős, egészséges kisfiú… - bólintott a bíró, halvány mosollyal a szája sarkában. – Mikor született?  
\- A fácándürgés hetében, az első napon… - felelte Kaoru készségesen, de pironkodva. Nem hazudhatott a fiú születésének napjáról, de igen kellemetlenül érezte magát, amikor látta, hogy a bíró fejben visszaszámol, mennyi ideje is volt ez. Félt, hogy esetleg szóvá teszi majd, hogy ilyen későn hívták házhoz, de a bíró csak bólintott.  
\- Mi lesz a neve? – nézett rá Yuu-ra kérdőn, Yuu pedig alig találta meg a hangját, hogy kimondja először hangosan és nyíltan mások előtt:  
\- Niikura Shion.

Kaoru azt hitte, menten elvágódik. Odamorogta gyorsan a bírónak, hogy bocsásson meg egy pillanatra, majd karon ragadta Yuu-t, és kirángatta magával az előszobába. Naiv feltételezés volt a részéről, hogy a sárkány ott majd nem fogja hallani őket, de nem akart a szobában jelenetet rendezni.

\- Yuu, magadnál vagy? – rázta meg a fiát a vállánál fogva, miközben fojtott hangon folytatta: – Hogy jut ilyen az eszedbe? Nem zabigyerek ez, nem az utcán szedted össze! Az édesapja nevét kell viselnie, a Sakurai-t!  
\- Az én fiamnak nincs édesapja… - jelentette ki Yuu hangosan, még ha rajta kívül senki más nem is érthette, mire is céloz ezzel. Dai közben utánuk jött az előszobába, és tovább terelgette őket a konyha felé, mert így is minden szót hallani lehetett bent, legalább a vitájuk hevességét megpróbálta tompítani. – Különben is, a Sakurai nem is az igazi neve volt, hiszen örökbe fogadták.  
\- Ne gyere nekem ezzel! – doblta a kezeit Kaoru. – Én sem örülök jobban, hogy az a férfi csinálta neked, de ha már így van, akkor így van, és kész! Teljesen nyilvánvaló, hogy tőle van – miért viselné a te neved? Lehet, hogy csak az ágyasa voltál, nem a társa, de ettől még jár neki az édesapja neve!  
\- Mondtam már, hogy a fiamnak nincs édesapja! – húzta ki magát Yuu. – De ha nem akarod, hogy a nevemet viselje, amit tőled kaptam, akkor majd Satou-nak fogják hívni, apa biztosan nem veszi majd zokon!

Kaoru és Yuu egyszerre fordultak Dai felé, aki érezte, hogy ebből a helyzetből egyszerűen nem jöhet ki jól. Ő pontosan tudta, hogy Kaoru miért háborodott fel: ha egy gyerek a szülőapja nevét viselte, annak semmi becsülete nem volt mások szemében. Az iskolában mindenki őt fogja csúfolni; ha csak végigmegy az utcán, megszólják majd, és meglehet, sose talál magának rendes társat, mert nincs az a szülő, aki egy zavaros múlttal rendelkező fiút szívesen fogadna vejének. Ugyanakkor azt is értette – vagy érteni vélte – miért olyan fontos Yuu számára, hogy a gyermek ne kötődjön az édesapjához. Rendkívüli módon büszke volt a fiára, amiért felül tudott emelkedni az őt ért sérelmeken és az elszenvedett erőszakon; és meg sem fordult a fejében, hogy elhajtassa a magzatot. Ám a tény, hogy képes volt szeretni a kisfiút, és nem kivetíteni rá az átélt borzalmakat, még nem jelentette azt, hogy a borzalmak elkövetőjének nevén szeretné nevezni egész további életében.

Dai félrevonta Kaorut, hogy jobb belátásra bírja, Yuu pedig arra tért vissza a szobába, hogy a bíró a bölcső fölé hajol, és a hüvelykujjával újra és újra megsimítja a kisfiú homlokát. Yuu-t elöntötte a harag, odaszaladt hozzá, és kikapta a gyereket a bölcsőből, majd a mellkasához szorítva hátra ugrott. Érezte, hogy valami megváltozik benne, valami ösztönös düh áradt szét a tagjaiban, és fenyegetően kimeresztette a fogait a férfira.  
_\- Ne nyúljon hozzá!_ – sziszegte túlvilági hangon. – _Ne merészelje bántani!_  

A bíró a döbbenettől meg sem bírt szólalni: Yuu kezein kígyóbőrszerű mintázat jelent meg, a pupillája összeszűkült, és az egész arckifejezése megváltozott.

 _\- Tudom, mit tett vele!_ – sziszegte eltorzult arccal, a bíró pedig megrázta a fejét. Biztosan tudta, hogyha Yuu tud is valamit, az nem a teljes igazság – csak amit a sárkányfi meg akart mutatni neki belőle. Nem hibáztatta érte.  
\- Csak a bélyeget kerestem a homlokán, nem akartam ártani neki – jelentette ki komoran, ám Yuu ettől sem nyugodott meg.  
_\- Azt aztán keresheti!_ – szívta a fogai között a szavakat, mire a fehér sárkány halványan elmosolyodott.  
\- Örülök, hogy jó irányt vett a sorsa. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy remek apa leszel, Yuu…

Yuu csak a neve hallatára tért magához, és nem értette, mi történt – a bőre viszketett rettentően a karján, és a szeme érzékeny lett a napfényre. A kisfiú a karjában elégedetlenül felnyögött, és morcogva jelezte, hogy éhes.  
\- Jobb lesz, ha megyek… - biccentett felé mosolyogva a bíró. – Jó egészséget kívánok mindkettőtöknek…

Yuu nem kísérte ki a vendéget, és nem kínálta meg teával sem, amiért Kaoru aztán egész nap morgott rá, még jobban, mint a kisfiú neve miatt. Yuu-t azonban nem érdekelte mindez: apró falatokban csipegette a sült májat, rágta meg alaposan, majd hajolt Shion szájára és adta át neki a sűrű húspépet. És úgy érezte, minden alkalommal, amikor ránéz, megérinti, vagy megcsókolja, csak egyre jobban és jobban szereti.


	2. Második fejezet

Shinya figyelmeztette Yuu-t, hogy sárkányt nevelni nem lesz könnyű – de Yuu ezt egyáltalán nem érezte így. Shionnal nagyon könnyű dolga volt az elejétől kezdve: a fiúcska jól evett, jól aludt, nem volt hasfájós, keveset sírt, hamar rászokott a bilizésre, nagyobb esések nélkül tanult meg járni, és bár mindenki azt sulykolta Yuu-ba, hogy a suijin fiúk csak későn tanulnak meg beszélni, már kétévesen is vidáman csivitelt.

Nagy könnyebbséget jelentett az is – és ez Dai számára jelentette a legtöbbet – hogy ahogy cseperedett, egyre jobban hasonlított Yuu-ra. Úgy tűnt, hogy Atsushi véréből a sárkány mivoltán kívül nem sokat örökölt: csak a testhajlataiban maradt pikkelyes, fekete a bőre, és a szeme volt vöröses színű, de korántsem olyan élénk, mint az édesapjáé. Amikor mosolygott vagy nevetett, Dai egyenesen elaélt tőle: visszaidézte számára azt az időszakot, amikor még Yuu is ekkorka volt. Hármuk között ez újraformálta a családi kötelékeket, és még szorosabban kapcsolódtak egymáshoz, mint eddig.

Kaoru ugyanakkor kimaradt ezekből az élményekből. Számára ez a fiú még mindig nem volt más, mint Atsushi ivadéka – azé az Atsushié, aki elrabolta és megbecstelenítette a fiát, aki sosem tette a társává, és szajhaként tartotta ki, majd meghalt, és magára hagyta a várva-várt örökösét, akit pedig Yoshiko kitúrt a jussából. Legalábbis Kaoru így élte meg a történteket – ez azonban távol állt az igazságtól.

Kicsivel azután, hogy Shion bekerült a városi névjegyzékbe, és ezzel a léte tulajdonképpen hivatalossá vált, Yuu elkezdett kijárni vele az utcára, és fogadta a kisbaba látogatóit is. Természetesen Yoshiko is eljött hozzájuk, magával hozva a társát és a közös gyermeküket is, egy doushin kislányt. A gyermek nagyon bájos volt, csak néhány hónappal idősebb Shionnál – Yoshiko társa, és egykori szolgálólánya pedig olyan boldogan szorította magához, mintha aranyból lett volna.

Bár Yuu félt ettől a találkozástól, amikor Yoshiko megkérte, hogy hadd fogja meg a testvérét, nem tudott nemet mondani neki. Reszkető kézzel adta a karjába a bepólyált kis apróságot, és Yoshiko amint kibontotta a gyolcsaiból, hogy megnézze az arcát, csaknem elejtette ijedtében a kisfiút. Első pillantásra is megértette, miért hajtogatta azt Yuu, hogy az ő gyermekének nincsen apja. Többet nem hozta szóba az édesapja hagyatékának kérdését, de rendszeresen küldött ajándékokat Yuu-nak és a családjának: ruhákat, cipőket, játékokat, festőkészletet. Ezeket könnyebb volt Yuu-val elfogadtatni, mint a pénzt – de Kaoru az ilyen „adományok” láttán csak még többet dohogott, amiért pénz helyett kacatokkal próbálják kiszúrni a szemét.

Shion, ahogy cseperedett, beleszokott az otthoni légkörbe, és nem is találta furcsának azt. Úgy tűnt, Kaoru egyáltalán nem képes megbarátkozni vele, és nagyon sokszor korholta a kisfiút – ugyanazért, amiért Yuu-t is korholta régen, de egészen más hangsúllyal. A legfőbb ütközési pont Kaoru és a ház doushinjai között az volt, hogy Shiont – szerinte – túlságosan is gyengének és puhánynak nevelték. Nem tetszett neki, hogy Yuu még háromévesen is a hátán hordja, ha kimegy az utcára. Amivel pedig végképp nem tudott mit kezdeni, az Shionnak az a furcsa szokása volt, hogy az apja ölébe kuporodva a mellét szopja. Amikor először észrevette ezt a családi fürdőjükben, megrökönyödve számonkérte a fiát, mégis, mi akar ez lenni.  
\- Megnyugtatja… - vont vállat Yuu.  
\- Megnyugtatja… - ismételte meg Kaoru mogorván. – Miért, talán ideges?

Megpróbált Dai-jal beszélni erről, de a társa ugyanolyan érdektelenül reagált rá, ahogyan korábban Yuu is.  
\- Na és, ha szopni próbál? Más gyerekek meg cuclit szopogatnak.  
\- De Yuu nem nő! – háborodott fel Kaoru. – Sosem volt teje, nem is lesz! Egyszerűen… visszataszító, amit azzal a gyerekkel csinál. Lassan négy éves lesz, már nem csecsemő, hogy cuclizzon, pláne nem hogy apja csecsét szopja!  
\- Túlreagálod, Kao… - csitította Dai. – Hidd el, én is szerettem volna Yuu-t szoptatni. Annál bensőségesebb kötődést el sem tudok képzelni szülő és gyerek között. Csak vágynak egymás közelségére, nincs ebben semmi természetellenes.  
\- Ez az egész helyzet úgy természetellenes, ahogy van… - morgott Kaoru, majd kisétált a konyhából, kis híján beleütközve Reitába, aki a felmosóvödröt készült kiönteni hátul az udvarban.

Shion nagyon jó természetű gyerek volt, és nemigen értette Kaoru iránta táplált ellenszenvét – nem is igazán érezte meg. A helyzet akkor kezdett el megváltozni, amikor közösségbe került: nyáron Yuu elvitte magával a templomba, egy gyerekeknek szánt közös játszónapra. A város megannyi kicsinyét elhozták a szüleik, a szerzetes felügyelete alatt imakarkötőt fűztek színes gyöngyökből, megtanultak egy szútrát, és segítettek kigyomlálni a templomlépcsőt. Amikor a nap végén a szülők és a nagyszülők eljöttek a gyerekekért, Shionnak feltűnt, hogy a többi gyereket a nagyapja megöleli, mosolyog rá, a hátára kapja, és kifaggatja arról, hogyan érezte magát a templomban. Mivel Yuu és Dai az obonra főztek, Kaoru jött el érte, de épp odacsak szólt Shionnak, hogy hozza a holmiját, vegye fel a cipőjét. A sárkányfit nem is az zavarta, hogy ezt neki magának kell megtennie, hiszen tökéletesen képes volt egy cipőt felvenni… hanem mert szerette, ha Yuu, vagy Dai feladja a lábára. Elgondolkodva bandukolt Kaoru után, aki már sietett volna haza, ezért gyorsabban szedte a lépteit, néha meg-megállva, és hátranézve, hogy az unokája jön-e utána.

\- Nagyapa… - szólította meg a kisfiú, Kaoru pedig összerezzent és megállt. Shion odalépett mellé, és felnyúlt, hogy megfogja a kezét. – Fogd a kezem!  
\- Ne utasítgass másokat, Shion… - rázta le Kaoru a kisfiú kezét a sajátjáról.   
\- Nagyapa! – kiáltotta utána. Kaoru már több lépcsővel lejjebb lépett, és amikor megfordult, csaknem egymás szemébe tudtak nézni. A két mélyvörös szem szinte lángolt. – Miért nem szeretsz engem?  
\- Azt meg honnan veszed, hogy nem szeretlek? – kérdezett vissza Kaoru, miután magához tért a meghökkentségéből.  
\- Mert nem vagy kedves velem… - felelte óvatosan a kisfiú.

Kaoru vett egy mély levegőt, majd kilépett az egyik lábával a kisfiú felé, pontosan a kettejük közötti lépcsőre, és a térdére támaszkodva előre hajolt, egészen közel Shion arcához.  
\- Én kedves vagyok veled… - felelte szigorúan. – Apád és te ott élhettek a házamban. Az én nevemet viselheted. Etetlek, ruházlak, ha beteg vagy, orvost hívok hozzád, és gondoskodom rólad. Úgy, ahogy az édesapád sohasem gondoskodott rólad. Úgyhogy ne mondd azt, hogy nem vagyok veled kedves, csak azért, mert nem ajnározlak, mint apád és Dai nagyapád. Érted?  
\- Értem… - húzta el a száját megszégyenülve a kisfiú. – Bocsáss meg, nagyapa.

Kaoru bólintott.  
\- Na gyere… - nyújtotta végül oda a kezét a kisfiúnak. – Menjünk haza.

Amikor a ház felé közeledtek, és Dai meglátta, hogy Kaoru kézen fogva sétál az unokájával, elmosolyodott, és magában hálát adott Buddhának, amiért Kaoru végre elfogadta az unokáját. Amint hazaértek, Shion már szaladt is az apjához, aki vacsorával várta, a szokásos esti közös fürdőjük előtt. Bármennyire is próbálták leszoktatni róla, Shion húsevő maradt, a hal és a zöldség nem csak nem telítette el, de a hasa is fájt tőle, így Yuu külön neki főzött mindig tojást és májat, mert azt csecsemőkora óta nagyon szerette. Obon közeledtével nem volt vendégük, ezért Kaoru és Dai is meghitten, kettesben fürdőzhetett végre, ahogyan csak nagyon ritkán volt alkalmuk rá.

Megmosták egymás hátát és haját, majd beültek a forró vízbe, ami még így nyár derekán is nagyon kellemes volt, és ellazította a fáradt tagjaikat. Dai aztán a medencében – a társa legnagyobb meglepetésére – átölelte a nyakát, és csókot nyomott a homlokára.  
\- Olyan büszke vagyok rád! – súgta mosolyogva Kaoru fülébe. – Erre vártam már mióta!  
\- Mire? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Kaoru. Nem értett semmit. – Miért vagy büszke rám?  
\- Olyan édes voltál, ahogy kézen fogva sétáltál az unokáddal, nagypapa… - adott egy csókot mosolyogva Kaoru halántékára.  
\- Ja, az… - dörmögte Kaoru. – Muszáj volt valamit csinálnom vele. Attól féltem, elsírja magát nekem, és nem tudtam volna akkor mihez kezdeni.  
\- Miért? – hőkölt hátra Dai. – Történt valami?  
\- Képzeld el… - Kaoru mosolyogva felhorkant, mintha maga sem hinné el, hogy erre a beszélgetésre sor került - …megkérdezte tőlem, hogy miért nem szeretem.

Dai-ban megfagyott a vér is. Kissé hátrébb húzódott Kaorutól, hogy lássa az arcát, és reszkető hangon tovább faggatta:  
\- És… te mit feleltél erre?  
\- Megkérdeztem, hogy miből gondolja… - felelte Kaoru, mintha ez magától értetődő lett volna. Dai grimaszolt, mire Kaoru gyorsan hozzátette: - Mire azt felelte, hogy azért, mert nem vagyok vele kedves.  
\- És erre mit mondtál? – Dai arckifejezése több volt, mint türelmetlen. Sokkal inkább dühösnek tűnt.  
\- Mit mondtam volna, az igazat… - dohogott Kaoru. – Hogy gondoskodom róla és az apjáról, hogy törődöm vele, ápolom, ha beteg, etetem-itatom. És nem az a kedvesség, hogy ti ketten álló nap csak abajgatjátok.

Dai ekkor elhúzódott tőle, és egy hirtelen mozdulattal felállt, fellépett a medence padkájára, és a törölközője után kapott, hogy a dereka köré tekerje.  
\- Azt hittem, huszonöt év után már nem tudsz meglepni semmivel… de belátom, tévedtem… - méltatlankodott Dai. – Őszintén nem értem, hogy hogyan választhattam egy ilyen szívtelen, fafejű, vaskalapos…  
\- Na álljon meg a menet! – szakította félbe Kaoru, felemelve a hangját. – Most mi bajod van? Az igazat mondtam neki!  
\- Miért nem mondtad neki azt, hogy szereted? – csóválta meg idegesen Dai a fejét. – Hogy… hogy lehettél ilyen kegyetlen egy nem egészen ötéves gyerekkel? Akinek te vagy a mindene? Aki felnéz rád?  
\- Nem mondhattam, hogy szeretem, mert nem igaz! – harsogta Kaoru. – Az a gyerek… az… a _valami_ , egyenesen a vesémbe lát a szemével! Megpróbáltam kikerülni, hogy hazudnom kelljen neki!  
\- Cserébe összetörted a szívét… - cöcögött Dai.  
\- Szerintem nincs is szíve… - dünnyögte az orra alá Kaoru, mire Dai belemártotta a lábfejét a medence vizébe, és jobb híján arcon fröcskölte vele Kaorut.  
\- Hallgass már el! Még egy ilyen, és összecsomagolok, aztán Yuu-val meg a kicsivel együtt átköltözünk az öcsémékhez! Inkább hallgatom azt, hogy Gakuval naphosszat egymást ölik, mint téged! – Dai vett egy mély levegőt, és lenézett az értetlenül bámuló Kaorura. Inkább nem szólt hozzá többet, felvett egy tiszta jukatát, és elment sétálni.

Kaoru sejtette, hogy Sugizóhoz megy a Mandarába, és érezte, hogy neki is Dai után kéne mennie, ezért kisvártatva ő is felszedelődzködött, hogy kövesse. Tudta, ha Sugizo és Dai elkezdenek inni, akkor holnap reggelig sem fogja látni Dai-t, márpedig ő nem akart haraggal a szívében lefeküdni mellé az ágyra.

A ház azonban kiürült, így Yuu és Shion kettesben maradtak – az egész fürdő csak az övéké volt. Shion behozta az egyik játékát a medencébe – egy fából faragott, fehér hattyút, amit éppenséggel pont Sugizótól kapott ajándékba –, és kicsit szomorúan úsztatta ide-oda. Yuu kényelmesen elfeküdt a medence ülőpadján, és egy darabig csak élvezte a csöndet, és a kabócák zúgását a kertben, aztán ahogy Shion mélabúja nem akart elmúlni, megkérdezte:  
\- Jó volt ma a táborban a gyerekekkel?  
\- Jó… - bólintott Shion.  
\- Nagyon szép az imakarkötő, amit fűztél nekem… - simította hátra a füle mögé a kisfiú szénfekete, nedves haját. A gyengéd mozdulatra a kisfiú még jobban elengedte magát, és szinte hozzádörgölőzött Yuu tenyeréhez.  
\- Apa, kérdezhetek valamit? – harapta össze az ajkait aggódva. – Édesapám… milyen volt?

Yuu sóhajtott. Tudta, hogy ez a kérdés egyszer el fog hangzani a kisfiú szájából, és fel is volt készülve rá néhány lehetséges válasszal – de most egyik sem tűnt megfelelőnek.  
\- Neked nincs édesapád, Shion… - felelte lágyan. – Mondtam már neked: ha nagy leszel, majd meg fogod érteni.  
\- Tudom, tudom… - bólintott. – De… mégis, milyen volt?

Yuu vett egy újabb mély levegőt, és megpróbálta kiüríteni a fejét. Kétségbeesetten keresett Atsushiban valamit, _bármit,_ ami jó és példaértékű lehet.  
\- Nagyon okos… - felelte végül megfontoltan. – Remek fogadós volt, bármiből tudott pénzt csinálni, mindenben megtalálta az üzletet, mindenben lehetőséget látott. Nagyon szép kalligráfiákat festett. Szerette maga körül a szép dolgokat…

Magában hozzátette: _a szép fiúkat is…_

\- És nagyon szerette a gyermekeit. Az összes gyermekét… - fejezte be végül.  
\- Sok testvérem van? – kérdezte kíváncsian a sárkányfióka.  
\- Húsz… - felelte Yuu, némi fejszámolás után. – De ők csak a féltestvéreid.  
\- Iria is a féltestvérem? – pislantott fel Yuu-ra. Iria volt Yoshiko elsőszülött kislányának a neve, vele is a táborban találkozott először Shion. Yuu érezte, hogy nem lesz egyszerű a közösségbe szoktatás, különösen az iskola nem, ha máris ennyi mindent össze-vissza hallott más gyerekektől.  
\- Nem, Iria a nagynénéd, még ha egykorúak is vagytok… - mosolyodott el Yuu. – Iria suijin anyukája a féltestvéred, vér szerint.

Shion bólintott. Kitette a fa hattyúját a medence szélére, és odabújt Yuu karja alá. Yuu azonnal átölelte, és simogatni kezdte, majd megcsókolta a fején.  
\- Hasonlítok rá? – kérdezte halkan a kisfiú.  
\- Hát… - mosolyodott el Yuu. – Te is sárkány vagy, és nagyon okos is. És belőled is biztos nagyon jó fogadós lesz majd.  
\- Nem úgy értettem… - rázta meg a fejét.

Yuu végignézett a kisfiún, aki a medence ülőpadján állva már magasabb volt, mint ő ülve. Végigsimított mindkét arcocskáján, a nyakán, majd a karjain, végül megfogta mindkét kicsi kezét.  
\- A szemed hasonlít az övére… - felelte Yuu. – De a te tekintetedben kedvesség van. Az övében… nemigen volt kedvesség.  
\- Akkor olyan volt, mint Kaoru papa? – kérdezte a kisfiú ártatlanul, Yuu pedig elhűlt a kérdés hallatán is – még annál is jobban, mint amikor Shion Atsushiról kérdezgette.

Kisvártatva Yuu is végighallgatta a délután történteket – és ő nem érte be annyival, mint Dai, hogy mérgében elsétáljon otthonról. Igyekezett uralkodni magán, lefektette Shiont, majd éberen várta, hogy a szülei hazavergődjenek.

Éjfél után érkeztek csak meg a fürdőbe, mindketten felöntöttek kissé a garatra – Dai nem is kissé – és úgy tűnt, közöttük már szent a béke. Dai annyi szakét ivott, hogy eltompítsa a Kaoru viselkedése fölött érzett csalódottságát, hogy észre sem vette Yuu szinte fenyegető jelenlétét, amivel fogadta őket. Felment a szobájukba lefeküdni, Kaoru pedig a konyha felé indult, hogy igyon egy kis vizet még elalvás előtt. Yuu dühösen csörtetve követte, majd amikor meglátta az apját a forrásvizes edényből merni, egyszerre csak ráförmedt:  
\- Apa, ha nem kívánatos a jelenlétem ebben a házban, mondd meg, és reggel elmegyünk Shionnal!

Kaoru elégedetlenül morrant, és belebugyogott a vizespohárba a szájával. Épp mire kimagyarázta magát Dai-nál, és megfogadta, hogy ezentúl majd jobban odafigyel az unokájára, Yuu most ebben a gyenge és védtelen helyzetében akar vele vitatkozni? 

\- Beszélsz össze-vissza… - öntötte ki a maradék vizet a felmosós vödörbe. – Menjél, és feküdj le, Yuu.  
\- Apa, ez nem játék! – tette Yuu csípőre a kezét. – Itt most nem rólam van szó! Nem érdekel, hogy rólam milyen véleménnyel vagy, mert lehet, hogy a fiadként rászolgáltam – de Shion nem tehet semmiről! Ő ártatlannak született, és én az első pillanattól kezdve arra tanítom, és azért nevelem, hogy jó és kedves legyen, ne pedig olyan, mint aki megcsinálta! De hogyan tanítsam arra, hogyan kell jónak és kedvesnek lenni másokkal, ha azt látja, hogy te nem így bánsz vele?  
\- Erről most nem akarok vitát nyitni… - nyelt egyet Kaoru. Tudta, hogy Yuu-nak igaza van – már Dai, és nem mellesleg, Sugizo is a fejére olvasta a vétkességét, de nagyon késő volt, ő pedig nagyon elfáradt már ebben az egész napban. Csak pihenni szeretett volna.  
\- Márpedig én nem fejeztem be! – csapott Yuu ököllel a konyhaasztalra, ami annak ellenére is, hogy tömör, súlyos fából készült, megbillent az ereje alatt.

Ennek már a fele sem volt tréfa, gondolta magában Kaoru.

\- Te ne csapkodj az én házamban, fiam… - figyelmeztette Yuu-t, akinek dühében már könnyek gyűltek a szemébe.  
\- Emlékszel arra a napra, amikor született? Hogy mit csináltam reggel?  
\- Persze… - morogta Kaoru. – Kimentél hamut szórni az udvarra.  
\- Mit gondolsz, miért? – szívta tele a tüdejét levegővel, Kaoru pedig kimondta, amit magában mindig is vélt az esettel kapcsolatban:  
\- Mert várandós voltál, minden vér a hasadba folyt, és nem tudtál gondolkozni.

Yuu ezt a sértést is lenyelte – miközben intette magát arra, hogy itt most nem róla és a saját sérelmeiről van szó, hanem a kisfiáéról.

\- Azért mentem ki, mert Shion azt mondta, hogyha aznap elhagyod a házat, el fogsz esni, eltöröd a lábad, és tavaszra meghalsz! – harsogta. Kaoru döbbenten nézett Yuu kivörösödött arcába, és az első gondolata az volt, hogy ez csak valami kitaláció lehet.  
\- Honnan tudta volna, hogy mi fog történni? – kérdezte hitetlenkedve. – És ha azt tudta, hogy velem mi lesz, azt miért nem tudta megakadályozni, hogy te eless, és majdnem meghalj szülés közben?  
\- A sárkányok számára az idő és a tér egészen más, mint nekünk. A születésük előtt egy olyan helyen vannak, ahol bármi lehetséges… és az ellenkezője is… - felelte Yuu. – Shion látott dolgokat. És már akkor is arra tanítottam, hogy válassza mindig a nagyobb jót, vagy a kisebb rosszat. Hogy legyen kedves másokkal… hogy tegyen jót. Miért nem érted meg, apa: nem számít, hogy ki nemzette. Ő az én fiam. Olyan felnőtt lesz, amilyennek én nevelem… hiszen én is olyan felnőtt lettem, amilyennek te neveltél…

Yuu észbe kapott, hogy elszólta magát – ám Kaoru, talán a szakénak hála, nem vette fel a megjegyzését.

\- Ha szeretetet kap, szeretetet fog adni másoknak. Ha kedvességgel fordulnak hozzá, ő is kedvesen fog fordulni mások felé… - könnyek gyűltek a szemébe az erőlködéstől. – Kérlek, apa… szeretném elkerülni, hogy olyan legyen, mint Atsushi volt. Ha Atsushit őszintén szerették volna… ha elfogadták volna, sosem vált volna azzá a szörnyeteggé, aki később lett. Arra tanítottál, hogy a szívünk jónak születik, és csak az elhasználódástól válik rosszá. Akkor miért nem adsz egy esélyt a fiamnak arra, hogy jó maradhasson?  
\- Menj aludni, Yuu… - tette a fia vállára a kezét Kaoru, és gyengéden megpaskolta. – Nagyon késő van. Ma már aludjunk. Holnap egy másik nap lesz. Talán már ma is egy másik nap van… jó éjszakát.

Bár elmondta, amit akart, Yuu mégis fájó szívvel maradt ott a félhomályos konyhában. Amikor lefeküdt, szorosan magához húzta Shion testét, és bevonta őt az ölelésével, mint egy meleg takaró. A nyári forróságban egy lepedő is elég volt ahhoz, hogy alá bújjanak, és az éjszakában odakint a kabócák szüntelenül énekelték végeláthatatlan dalaikat. Azon tűnődött, hogyha ő képes volt megbirkózni Shion személyével, akkor bárkinek képesnek kell lennie rá. És ha neki nincs joga ennek a fiúcskának a szemére hányni a múltat, akkor senki másnak sincs.

Reggelre valóban új nap virradt. Dai ugyan bágyadtan, és némi undorral szemlélte a reggelit, és inkább csak teát ivott, de úgy tűnt, Kaorunak sokkal jobba kedve, mint általában. Ahogy négyen körbeülték az asztalt, egyszerre csak odatette Shion elé a saját keménytojása felét, és miközben a maradék rizst és nattót ette, fél vállról, mintha csak az időjárásról beszélgetnének, megkérdezte:  
\- Shion, kijössz velem a piacra vásárolni? Elkélne egy kéz hazafelé a cipelésnél. Utána megtanítom neked, hogy hogyan készítjük a savanyított retket.

Shion elhűlve nézett rá, majd kérdőn Yuu felé fordult, aki legalább ennyire meg volt döbbenve. Kaoru általában egy hét alatt sem szólt ennyit az unokájához.  
\- Hát persze… nagyapa… - felelte halkan a kisfiú.  
\- Na, akkor jól van… - bólintott Kaoru. – Jövő áprilisban már iskolás leszel, addig meg kell tanulnod mindent a fürdőben és a konyhán, akkor már magadtól is tudnod kell segíteni…

Yuu elmosolyodott. Tudta, hogy az édesapja a kötelezettségein és a leckéin keresztül kapcsolódott leginkább hozzá is, és Kaoru a szeretetét úgy tudta kimutatni, ha megtanította dolgokra, vagy ha együtt csinálhattak valamit.

Attól a naptól kezdve a Jizou-fürdőben béke volt négyük között. Ám alig néhány hónappal később már másfajta gondjaik akadtak: Shion elkezdett visszaemlékezni az előző életeire.


	3. Harmadik fejezet

Először csak egyre hallgatagabb lett, és egyre kevesebbet mosolygott. Yuu sokszor talált rá a hátsó lépcsőn ülve, ahogy meredten nézte a kert fáit. Aztán vörös szemekkel járt-kelt a lakásban, és amikor senki nem látta – vagy azt hitte, senki nem látja – a két tenyerével eltakarta az arcát, miközben halkan hüppögött vagy nyöszörgött magában. Yuu számtalanszor rajtakapta, ahogy elbújik, menedéket keres, és magában sírdogál – de hiába faggatta, Shion csak megrázta a fejét, és nem mondta el, mi bántja.

Az ötödik születésnapjára rengeteg játékot és hasznos holmit kapott – és ekkor volt az első nyilvános dühkitörése. A fogadószobában ültek és vacsoráztak: Dai a kedvenc édességeiből vásárolt egy kosárra valót Shionnak, körülöttük ott sorakoztak az iskolakezdéshez szükséges ruhák, mesekönyvek és festékek, de a fiúcska csak némán ült, leszegett fejjel.  
\- Nézd, Yune bácsitól kaptál egy szorobánt is! – simította meg Dai mosolyogva Shion vállát. – Nagyapád megtanítja majd, hogyan számoljuk az étteremben a bevételt!  
\- Mi van veled, Shion? – nevetett Kaoru. – Talán nem tetszenek az ajándékaid?  
\- Nem! – csattant fel a sárkányfi, és ahogy felpattant az asztal mellől, csaknem felborította azt – Dai úgy kapott a karcsú szakékiöntő után.

Shion kiszaladt a szobából, Dai és Kaoru pedig döbbenten néztek utána. Yuu addigra már a nyomában volt, és a hátsó udvar felé sietve, a konyhában csípte el a kisfiút.

\- Shion! – fogta meg a vállánál, hogy maga felé fordítsa, de a kisfiú kiszakította magát a kezei közül, és félig vádló, félig rettegő pillantással nézett vissza az apjára. Talán azt várta, hogy Yuu arcán is hasonló érzéseket lát majd, de Yuu csak mosolygott rá, és felé nyújtotta a kezét. – Ne fuss el. Inkább mondd el, mi bánt.  
\- Hagyjál! – a kisfiúnak könnyek gyűltek a szemébe, és ellökve magától Yuu kezét, a falhoz hátrált, és a könyökhajlatába rejtette az arcát.

Yuu leguggolt elé, és óvatosan közelebb húzta magához, amíg át nem tudta ölelni. Amikor már a karjában tartotta, a kisfiú testéből mintha eltávozott volna a feszültség, és úgy lógott a nyakában, mint egy kismajom.  
\- Ne haragudj, apa… - suttogta, miközben beleszimatolt Yuu nyakába. Az illatától és a közelségétől mindig megnyugodott.  
\- Nem haragszom… - simogatta tovább a kisfiú puha, fekete haját. – Csak nem értelek. Elmondod, hogy mi a baj?  
\- Nem… - szusszant fel zaklatottan, majd kisvártatva folytatta: - …nem érdemlek meg ennyi mindent.  
\- Ó, dehogyisnem… - csókolta meg a kisfiú feje búbját Yuu. – És még ennél többet is megérdemelsz.  
\- Apa, te _nem ismersz engem!_

Yuu ekkor megértette, mi a baj. A két keze közé fogta a kisfiú arcát, és a hüvelykujjaival végigsimított a szemöldökén, többször, egymás után, hogy ellazuljon tőle.  
\- Kisfiam, figyelj ide… - mondta neki lágyan. – Fél éven át a testemben hordtalak. Minden éjszaka, minden álmomban veled beszélgettem. Hidd el, hogy nálam jobban senki sem ismer.  
\- Ha tényleg ismernél, nem szeretnél… - jelentette ki szomorúan, és a kimonója ujjába törölte az orrát. Amikor pedig Yuu elgondolkodott, hogy erre mégis mit mondjon, amivel nem erősít rá a kisfiú önmagára vonatkoztatott elképzeléseire, Shion dacosan folytatta:  – Ha tudnád, mit tettem…  
\- Shion, nem kell elmondanod, mit tettél! _Pontosan tudom,_ hogy mi mindenre vagy képes! – csattant fel Yuu, a sárkányfi szemei pedig rémültében elkerekedtek. Most görbült csak igazán sírásra a szája, és Yuu, aki rettenetesen szégyellte magát ezért a kirohanásáért, azonnal simogatni kezdte, és apró csókokkal borította be a fejét.

 _Ő nem Atsushi_ – mondta magának. _Nem felelős azért, amit Atsushi tett._

\- Ne haragudj, hogy felemeltem a hangomat… - mondta lágyan. – Nem számít, hogy régen mit követtél el. Csak az számít, ami most van. Én hittem benned… elhittem, hogy jó vagy. És most is hiszek benned. Nagyon szeretlek, ugye tudod?  
\- És mi van, ha csinálok valamit… ha megint… csinálok valami rosszat, és… te már nem fogsz szeretni?

Shion teljesen összetört, és Yuu attól félt, bármit is mond, azzal csak még mélyebben megbántja az érzéseit – de felmenteni sem akarta az eljövendő tetteinek súlya alól.

\- Mindig szeretni foglak… - csókolta meg a homlokán. – Mindig az én kisfiam leszel. Már megígértem neked egyszer, de most megígérem újra. És idővel majd te is rájössz, hogy bármit is teszel, én mindig ugyanannyira foglak szeretni. Egy darab vagy belőlem, Shion… a részem vagy. És benned is ott van egy részem. Ez csak a kettőnké, érted?

Rámosolygott a kisfiúra, aki vöröslő orral és szemekkel, de bólintott. Azután kikísérte a fürdőbe, megmosta az arcát, majd kimentek együtt az árnyékszékre, és megvárta, amíg Shion a dolgát végzi. Megmosta a kis kezeket a kerti kútnál, majd együtt visszamentek Kaoruhoz és Dai-hoz, hogy megegyék a maradék édességet. Yuu látta ugyan, hogy Shion nincs jól, és csak viselkedni próbál, hogy ne terheljen másokat a saját rossz érzéseivel, de nem tudott segíteni rajta. Este, amikor lefektette a kisfiút, inkább odabújt mellé a takarója alá, ahelyett, hogy visszafeküdt volna a saját futonjára.

\- Akarsz egy kicsit… - kérdezte halkan, mire a vörös szemek a szoba sötétjében lázasan megvillantak, akár egy vadászó macska szemei.  
\- Sz-szabad? – kérdezett vissza a kisfiú.  
\- Persze… - mosolyodott el Yuu, és szétnyitotta magán az alvókimonóját.

Amikor a kis száj a mellére forrt, és ő átölelte, rájött, hogy ezek a pillanatok jelentik számára is az egyetlen elérhető módját az intimitásnak. Ugyanannyira szüksége volt rá, hogy Shion boldog, teljes életű felnőtté cseperedjen, mint amennyire Shionnak rá volt szüksége ehhez.

 

* * *

 

Az iskolai beiratkozás volt az első töréspont a közös életükben: Shion töltött ugyan távol órákat, fél napokat Yuu-tól, de már a gondolat is megrémítette, hogy ezentúl minden nap külön utakon kell majd járniuk. Dai aranyosnak találta a ragaszkodását, Kaoru pedig azzal tréfálkozott, hogy micsoda anyámasszony katonája az ilyen fiú, aki nem várja, hogy barátokat szerezzen, játszhasson, tanulhasson... Yuu azonban pontosan tudta, hogy Shion mitől fél. Yuu volt a kapocs, ami összekötötte őt a létező világgal. Yuu fogta vissza az erejét, ő volt a horgonya - és bármennyire félt is az eltávolodástól, belátta, hogy Shionnak meg kell tanulnia az önállóan élni, és saját magáért felelősséget vállalni.

Az első reggel még elkísérte, és érte is ment délután – Shion szótlan volt, a vállát vonogatta csak hazafelé jövet; azt mondta, semmi különös nem történt, és nem is volt érdekes, amit a tanító mondott. Másnap is elvitte az iskolába, és érte ment, de Kaoru ezt már szóvá tette neki, és Yuu is belátta: az iskola épülete olyan közel volt a fogadóhoz, hogy az emeleti ablakból látszódott a teteje, az udvara, és a nagy, széles tornáca is. A harmadik napon már csak odafelé kísérte el, és meghagyta neki, hogy most már egyedül kell hazajönnie.

\- Csak ne felejtsd el, amire tanítottalak... - simogatta meg mosolyogva a kisfiú arcát. - Legyél mindenkivel kedves és jó. Akkor is, ha nagyon nehéz.  
\- Kedves leszek... - bólintott eltökélten a sárkányfi.

Yuu pedig hazament, és tette a dolgát, ahogy mindig: ebédet főzött Dai-jal, aztán segített Kaorunak kitakarítani a medencét. A cseresznyevirágzás lassan a végéhez közeledett, de még mindig tele voltak vendégekkel, ezért a hétköznapi munkák elvégzéséhez is kerülgetniük kellett őket, a fürdőt pedig bizonyos időszakokra zárni, hogy rendbe tudják hozni a délutáni fürdőzésre érkezőknek.

Még magasan járt a nap, és Yuu számolta vissza az időt a tanítás befejezéséig, az emeleti szobák ablakából pedig folyamatosan az iskolát kémlelte, hogy hazaindultak-e már a gyerekek. Kisvártatva egy fekete, kígyózó árnyékot látott végigsuhanni az út kövein, olyan sebesen, ahogy csak a gyíkok tudnak bebújni a kövek alá. Az árnyék pedig a fogadóhoz tartott, és Yuu szem elől tévesztette ekkor – azután hangos robajlás következett, mintha bedőlt volna egy ablak a második emeleten.

Amikor felszaladt a lépcsőn, már sejtette, mi történt, ám mégis megdöbbent, amikor meglátta Shiont sárkány alakjában. A teste nagyobb volt a gyermek-önmagánál, látszatra súlyosabb és erősebb is, és a fogazata, a hátán megannyi fekete tüskés kinövés meredezett, és villás farkával ide-oda csapkodott. Yuu sosem látta Atsushit sárkány alakjában, de biztos volt benne, hogy halálra rémült volna tőle - most is csak azért tudta megőrizni a lélekjelenlétét, mert a saját fiáról volt szó.

\- Shion... - duruzsolta lágyan, mire a fiatal sárkány rátátotta a száját, és kattogó-sziszegő hangot hallatott. Yuu érezte, hogy Shion mennyire dühös... és mennyire fél. Nyilvánvalóan fogalma sem volt, mi történik vele, vagy hogyan vethetne véget neki.

\- Aoi? Mi történt? - hallotta meg Dai hangját, és Yuu ettől összerezzent. Nem, a szülei nem láthatják így meg az unokájukat! Nem érezheti azt, hogy a saját családja fél tőle!  
\- Semmi, apa! - kiabált ki az ajtón. - A szél benyomott egy ablakot!

Megpróbált Shion közelébe menni, de a sárkány azonnal átmenekült a szoba egy másik sarkába, majd karmos lábaival felmászott a gerendákon, és a plafonról lógva sziszegett Yuu-ra.  
\- Nincs semmi baj, kicsim... - suttogta Yuu. - Semmi baj... nyugodj meg. Itthon vagy, nem bánt senki... Csak nyugodj meg... 

Shion azonban nem tudott megnyugodni, és csak egyre jobban hajszolta magát: a fogai apró, csattogó hangokat adtak, és elmenekült Yuu elől, ha megpróbált hozzá érni. Amikor pedig a sarokba szorította egyszer, egy kifeszített paplannal a kezében, hogy elkapja és belécsavarja, a sárkányfi akkorát csapott a farkával, hogy majdnem kettévágta a paplant a villás végével. Dai pedig épp ezt a pillanatot választotta arra, hogy elhúzza az ajtót, és bedugja rajta a fejét, hogy megnézze, kell-e Yuu-nak segítség.

Shion ebben a pillanatban megkerülte Yuu-t, és az ajtónak rohant. Dai épp hogy becsapta előtte, mire karmos lábaival minden nehézség nélkül felszaladt rajta, belült a plafon egyik sarkába, és dühösen, fülsiketítő hangon Yuu-ra visított. Olyan hang volt, amelynek hallatán megfagyott az ereiben a vér.

Yuu ekkor belátta, hogy nem fog egyedül boldogulni, és az ösztönei helyett az eszére hallgatott: kimenekült a szobából, egyenesen Dai lihegő alakjába rohanva. Apa és fia összenéztek, és abban a pillanatban szavak nélkül is értették egymást.  
\- Apád nem láthatja meg így! - suttogta Dai, mire Yuu hevesen bólintott. - Én őrzöm az ajtót, te meg hívd a bírót!  
\- Őt nem hívhatom! - vágta rá Yuu rémülten. - Az csak még jobban feldühítené!  
\- Nincs más megoldás! Mi nem tudjuk megfékezni anélkül, hogy ne tennénk benne kárt... vagy ő bennünk... - érvelt Dai, és Yuu erre nem tudott mit felelni.

Shion nem bántotta volna sem őt, sem a nagyszüleit... de a fiatal sárkány a szobában nem az általa ismert kedves és befelé forduló Shion volt, hanem egy erősebb, vadabb, és észérvekkel nem meggyőzhető, ösztöni lény. A kettejük közötti kapocs egyértelműen jelezte számára, hogy a kis sárkány mennyire fél - hogy mennyire zavarja, amiért nem ura önmagának.  

Amíg Dai szemmel tartotta a szoba ajtaját, és ügyelt rá, hogy Kaoru ne jöjjön fel a második emeletre, Yuu addig leszaladt a lépcsőn, és útnak indult  a bíró háza felé. A kertek alatt vágott át a városon, a délutáni párától nehéz volt a levegő, ahogy a szíve is. Legszívesebben megpofozgatta volna magát azért, amit tenni készült, de kénytelen volt beismerni: Dai-nak volt igaza Shionnal kapcsolatban. Yuu-t soha senki sem tanította meg rá, vagy készítette fel rá, milyen lesz egy sárkányt egyedül felnevelni – az ilyen esetekben, mint a mostani, ha lett volna Shionnak apja, akkor pontosan tudta volna, mi a teendő. Yuu-nak rettenetesen nehéz volt beismernie önmaga előtt, hogy szülőként - tulajdonképpen - tehetetlen ebben a mostani helyzetben.

Amikor odaért az egykori Kouno-fürdő épületéhez, és fellépett a bíró házának lépcsőire, abban reménykedett, hogy összeakad egy szolgálóval - nem akart csak úgy, hívatlanul betörni más otthonába. De az ajtó nyitva volt, átengedve a tavaszi levegőt a hatalmas, egyterű házon, és odabent a közbenső tűzhelyen finoman parázslott a fa, sutyorgott a teavíz a kannában. Otthonos, hívogató meleg várta, és Yuu szinte megbabonázva lépett ki a cipőjéből, és sétált beljebb mezítláb a fényesre lakkozott padlón. Már épp hangosan köszönt volna,  hogy jelezze valakinek az ottlétét, amikor az egyik szobából kisétált elé a bíró - már otthoni kimonóban, leengedett hajjal, a szokásos pompái nélkül. Yuu először meg sem akarta ismerni: fiatalabbnak tűnt így az arca, kevésbé volt tekintélyt parancsoló, és a drága, többrétegű selyemkimonók helyett viselt otthoni jukatája hajtása alól pedig felsejlett a hihetetlenül fehér bőre, és az illata – az erőteljes sárkányszag, amit Yuu jól ismert, és ami annyira eltömítette az orrát, hogy mellette senki más suijin illatát nem érezte már meg.

Akármennyire is iszonyodott Atsushitól - a férfitől, a tapintását, az illatát és az erejét egy mély, tudattalan szinten mindig is vonzónak találta, és a vele kapcsolatos, kevés olyan emlék - a testérzetei - amire nem iszonyodva és undorodva emlékezett vissza, most egy pillanat alatt átsuhant rajta, ahogy egy régi oltárszekrényt kinyitva megcsapja az embert az áldozati füstölők szaga. Yuu-nak lúdbőrös lett a karja, és nem bírt megszólalni – még akkor is nehezen szedte össze a hangját, amikor a bíró megszólította:  
\- Történt valami, Yuu-kun?  
\- Ne-nem tud visszaváltozni… - habogta, és nem bírta elengedni a tekintetével a bíró jégkék szemeit. – Shion… valami történt vele az iskolában, már úgy jött haza, és nem tudom…  
\- Siess haza hozzá, legyél a közelében… - jelentette ki szárazon a bíró. – Magamra veszek valamit, és nemsokára utánad indulok.

Yuu meghajolt, és kihátrált az ajtón, még mindig farkasszemezve a sárkánnyal. Hazafelé szaladva már homlokon csapta magát a tenyerével, amiért ilyen ostobán viselkedett. Nem köszönt, megfeledkezett az udvariassági formákról, és még meg is bámulta a bírót. Soha korábban meg sem fordult a fejében, hogy bárkire is suijinként nézzen, különösen nem egy olyan férfira, aki az apja lehetne - ám ebben a pillanatban, ahogy az emlékek ráömlöttek a régi életéből, egészen másmilyennek látta a férfit, mint korábban.

Eszébe jutott, amikor tíz évvel ezelőtt a bíró a szüleivel együtt eljött Atsushi házába, az első nászidőszaka után. Zavarban volt, amiért mindenki nyilvánvalóan tudta, mi történt vele, ugyanakkor mégsem tudtak semmit - nem ismerték a vívódását, nem tudhatták, hogy mennyire próbált ellenállni Atsushinak. A bíró akkor egészen őszintén, a tőle telhető komolysággal ajánlotta fel, hogy magához veszi - és Yuu akkor is csak azért utasította el, mert nem tartotta magát méltónak hozzá. De ha akkor, az első nászidőszaka után nem volt méltó hozzá, akkor most sem lehet az, különösen úgy nem, hogy szült egy törvénytelen gyereket a néhai suijinjének. Legszívesebben még erősebben ütötte volna a fejét, hogy egyáltalán megfordult a fejében, hogy a bíró másként nézhetne rá, mint Atsushi egykori, megesett ágyasára. A fiára kellene gondolnia, és arra, hogy szegény gyerek mennyire retteghet most, csapdába esve egy számára idegen testben, ő pedig mélyeket lélegzik, hogy az orrába ragadt utolsó illatszemcséket is kiélvezhesse a bíró házának levegőjéből. Eszét vesztette volna?

Jóllehet, a nászidőszakai felértek egy pokoljárással. Bolondult az illatoktól, a természet hangjaitól, és mindene fájt, még a lábujja körme és a haja szálának vége is. Öt éve nem volt együtt senkivel, és nem is hitte, hogy képes lenne rá Atsushi után, egészen mostanáig.

A hátsó kapun át szaladt be a kertbe, és onnan a konyhába, de már ekkor hallotta az előszobában folyó, nem éppen barátságos hangvételű beszélgetést az édesapja és egy híresen zsémbes asszonyság között, akit Yuu csak látásból ismert, mert volt egy Shionhoz hasonló korú gyereke. Szerencsére a nő nem látta meg, Kaoru pedig háttal állt neki, így észrevétlenül felszaladt az emeletre - ám onnan is hallotta a beszélgetést:  
\- Az a _valami,_ az egy szörnyeteg, én mondom önnek, Niikura-san! – sopánkodott az asszony.  
\- Az unokámról beszél, asszonyom… - dohogta lehajtott fejjel az édesapja.  
\- Ha látná, mit művelt a fiammal! Kék-zöld az egész teste! – emelte fel a hangját az asszony. – Hol van most? Hol az apja? Tőle akarom hallani, hogy az az ördögi teremtmény soha többé nem megy a fiam közelébe! Iskolába sem lenne szabad járnia! Miért nem tanítják itthon? Hiszen nyilvánvalóan nem lehet közösségbe engedni!

Yuu-nak forrni kezdett a vére, de nem bocsátkozhatott vitába, neki a fiára kellett gondolnia. Felszaladt a szobájához, és az ajtóban állva egy igen rémült Dai-t talált, aki alig kapkodta a levegőt.  
\- Állandóan nyitogattam neki az ajtót, hogy eltereljem a figyelmét… - lihegte. – Féltem, hogy kiszökik az ablakon…  
\- Bemegyek hozzá… - már épp húzta volna el az ajtót, amikor Dai megfogta a csuklóját, és aggódva megszorította. Összenéztek, és csak a tekintetük beszélt: féltés, szeretet és összetartozás volt benne, és mindezeken túl a tehetetlen, páni rémület.

Dai lesietett Kaoruhoz – az ő fejében már összeállt a kép, Kaoru azonban még mindig nem tudta, mit akar tőle ez az idegen asszonyság. Dai gyorsan összekapkodott a konyhában néhány finomságot, egy fedeles tálcára tette, becsomagolta egy kendőbe egy kis zsák rizzsel és egy üveg szakéval, aztán megpróbálta odaadni fájdalomdíjként a dühös édesanyának, mert érezte, ez a nő addig nem tágít, amíg be nem fogják valamivel a száját. De hiába fogadta el a csomagot az asszony, a felháborodásán nem tompított sokat.  
\- Nem ez a megoldás, tudja, Niikura-san? – szegte fel az állát, miközben Dai szemébe nézett. A sovány, csontos arcban a tekintete úgy világított, mint két izzó parázsszem a kemencében.  
\- Higgye el, hölgyem, az unokánk nagyon jó kisfiú. Sosem volt rá panaszunk, és sosem volt rá példa, hogy bárkit is bántott volna… - mondta Dai tagoltan, és szélesen mosolyogva.  
\- Mert eddig nem engedték közösségbe! – tette csípőre az egyik kezét, miközben a másikkal magához szorította a Dai-tól kapott csomagot. – És ha engem kérdeznek, akkor nem is lenne szabad! Az apja rossz vére folyik az ereiben, belőle is ugyanolyan…

Ekkor két magas talpú facipő koppant neki a bejárat lépcsőjének, és az elválasztó függönyt félrehúzva belépett az előszobába a bíró. Kaorunak a lélegzete is elállt, úgy megrémült: ha a bíró jön hozzájuk, az már csakis komoly dolgot jelenthet.  
\- Jó estét a háziaknak… - biccentett oda Kaoru és Dai felé, majd hideg kék szemeivel a velük perlekedő nőre nézett. – Asszonyom…  
\- Bíró úr… - szólaltak meg mindhárman egyszerre, majd egy főhajtással fogadták a köszönését.  
\- Bíró úr csak nem… - nyelt egyet Kaoru, de Dai helyette is befejezte a kérdést:  
\- Csak nem a verekedés miatt jött? – vonta fel a szemöldökét jelentőségteljesen. – Igazán nem kellett volna ezért ide fáradnia, hiszen csak egy kis csip-csup dolog volt, két kisfiú között…  
\- Nem volt az olyan csip-csup, Niikura-san! – csattant fel ismét az asszonyság. – Az unokájuknak nem lenne szabad együtt játszania a többi gyerekkel!  
\- Azért, mert sárkány? – húzta ki magát a bíró, mire az asszony elszégyellte magát, és a füléig elvörösödött. A szája csak tátogott, mint a partra vetett halé, és nem bírt megszólalni. A bíró erre elmosolyodott, és ez a mosoly még a gleccserkék pillantásánál is rémisztőbbnek tűnt. – Nem kell aggódnia, asszonyom. Beszélek a fiú fejével, több ilyen eset nem fog előfordulni. Igyekezzen haza, és lássa el a kisfiát, amennyiben szükséges.

A nő erre heves hajlongások kíséretében kihátrált a fogadóból. Kaoru szinte felsóhajtott a megkönnyebbüléstől, ám ekkor rádöbbent, hogy a bíró is az unokája rossz magaviselete miatt látogatott el hozzájuk.  
\- Én igazán nem tudom, mi ütött abba a fiúba, bíró úr! – mentegetőzött. – Soha rossz fát nem tett a tűzre, most meg panaszkodni járnak hozzám az iskolatársak szülei? Majd én a fülénél fogva…  
\- Erre semmi szükség… - mosolyodott el ismét a bíró, és Kaoru azon vette észre magát, hogy szíve szerint hátrálna egy lépést. – Szeretnék négyszemközt beszélni vele.  
\- Hát persze, természetesen! – bólogatott Dai. – Erre tessék, bíró úr…

Felsétáltak a lépcsőn, és Dai a forduló után már csak az utat mutatta, aztán visszaszaladt Kaoruhoz, karon ragadta, és kihúzta magával a konyhába, hogy főzzenek valamit a bírónak, vagy készítsenek neki egy vacsoradobozt, amit hazavihet magával. Kaoru persze egész idő alatt dohogott - azért is, hogy a bíró megy fel oda a padlásra, és nem az unokája jön le hozzá, és azért is, amit a dühös asszonyság mondott: hogy Atsushi rossz vére folyik Shion ereiben. Meglehet, bárhogy is bánnak vele, a végén ugyanolyan szörnyeteggé válik majd.

Yuu erre gondolni sem mert, attól tartva, hogy Shion hallja a gondolatait is – mert volt már erre korábban is példa. Mégis megkönnyebbült, amikor meglátta a bírót az ajtóhoz közeledni – ám egy pillanattal később elfogta a félsz.  
\- N-ne bántsa őt… kérem… - préselte össze az ajkait Yuu.  
\- Eszemben sincs bántani… - csóválta meg a fejét a férfi. – Megígérem, hogy nem esik baja. Nyisd csak ki az ajtót, Yuu.

Yuu óvatosan elhúzta a nehéz faajtót, és hagyta, hogy a bíró lépjen be rajta elsőnek – Shion a látványára még dühödtebb víjjogásba kezdett, minden tüske és pikkely merőlegesen elállt a testétől, ahogy szorult helyzetében támadásra kész pózt vett fel.

\- Jobb lenne, ha kint várnál… - jegyezte meg halkan a bíró, és bár Yuu nem akarta kettesben hagyni a kisfiát azzal a sárkánnyal, aki egy korábbi életében már megölte egyszer, az ösztönei azt súgták, hogy Shion biztonságban lesz mellette. Gyorsan becsukta hát az ajtót, hogy ne szűrődjön ki az a rettenetes, fülsiketítő hang, és a hátát a falnak támasztva várt.

 

* * *

 

_Az áthatolhatatlan feketeség egyik távoli sarkától – bár Shion nem gondolta volna, hogy a sötétségnek sarkai lehetnek – egy ősz, öreg férfi lépdelt hozzá: hajlott háta volt, hosszú, fehér haja és szakálla, a ráncai alól szinte alig látszott ki a szeme. Lassan tudott csak járni, botja nem lévén, és ugyanilyen lassan tudott csak letérdelni a földre, és leülni a sarkaira._

_\- Shion a neved, ugye? – kérdezte a matuzsálem. Shion némán bólintott. A férfi erre halványan elmosolyodott a hosszú, ősz bajsza alatt. – Nem voltam biztos benne, hogy valóban így hívnak. Emlékszel rám?_

_A kisfiú megrázta a fejét. A feketeség mélyén az alakja jóval kisebb volt a mostani, létező alakjánál: legfeljebb négyéves lehetett, az arca azonban kortalannak tűnt a maga gyámoltalanságában._

_\- Elmondod, mi történt? – kérdezte a matuzsálem._

_A kisfiú sokáig hallgatott, majd szomorúan elfordította a fejét, és összeharapta az ajkait._

_\- Nem… nem bírtam hallgatni őket… - mondta halkan. – Az édesapámról beszéltek. Hogy gonosz volt… és megölte az ágyasait… és hogy apa meg biztos őt ölte meg, amikor én fogantam, mert már nem bírta tovább, és máshogy nem tudott megszabadulni tőle…  
_ _\- Szerinted igaz ez? – kérdezte az idős férfi. Shion megrázta a fejét.  
_ _\- Nem! Apa nem tudna bántani senkit. D_ _e mások nem ismerik apát… és én nem akartam, hogy így beszéljenek róla.  
_ _\- Számít, hogy mit mondanak? – kérdezte halkan. Talán a kora miatt, de csak nagyon lassan, megfontoltan mondta ki a szavakat.  
_ _\- Nem… - törölte meg a kisfiú a szemét. – Nem számít. De dühös lettem! Mert olyan volt, mintha bántották volna!  
_ _\- Ezért inkább te bántottad őket?_

_A kisfiú elszégyellte magát, és megint eleredtek a könnyei. Átölelte a térdeit, és a karjaira hajtotta a homlokát, amíg sírdogált._

_\- Nem akartam! – hüppögte. – Apa azt mondta, legyek mindig kedves és jó… akkor is, ha nagyon nehéz. De lehet, én… nem is tudok jó lenni. Lehet, hogy van bennem valami, amitől mindenképp rossz leszek, mint… mint az édesapám?  
_ _\- Nincs benned semmi rossz… - nyújtotta ki a kezét a matuzsálem, és tette finoman a fiúcska lehajtott fejére a tenyerét. – Benned csak félelem van. És a félelem nagyon rossz tanácsadó. Azt súgja: inkább mások féljenek tőlem, mert akkor nem mernek majd bántani. De ez nem fog örökké megvédeni.  
_ _\- Akkor… mit csináljak? – emelte fel a könnymaszatos arcát, és az idős férfi elvette tőle a kezét.  
_ _\- Járj lassabban… - felelte mosolyogva az öreg. – Gondolkozz lassabban. Élj lassabban. Sokkal eszesebb és erősebb vagy, mint a veled egykorúak – de ezt nem dörgölheted az orruk alá. Akkor leszel igazán bölcs és erős, ha vissza tudod fogni a saját erőidet. Megismerni a korlátaidat… megismerni önmagadat… ez az első lecke. Azért kell iskolába járnod, hogy ezt megtanuld – nem a tanító úrtól, hanem a társaidtól.  
_ _\- Hány lecke van? – nyalta meg a kiszáradt ajkát a kisfiú.  
_ _\- Ha tovább léptél az elsőn, majd megtudod… - felelte a matuzsálem. – De most itt az ideje magára hagyni ezt a sötétséget. Csukd be a szemed, én pedig háromig számolok, utána pedig nyisd ki újra. Egy… kettő…_

 

* * *

 

Shion kinyitotta a szemét – a bíró mutatóujjának hegye még mindig a homlokához ért. Egyszerre érzett fájdalmat és megkönnyebbülést, ahogy a teste pillanatok alatt visszaváltozott az emberi alakjába, és körülötte lassan felgyűltek az apróbb és nagyobb szemű fekete pikkelyek és tüskék. Amikor a karjai visszaváltoztak, a fekete gyíkbőrt úgy tudta lehúzni róluk, akár egy kesztyűt – csak hogy viszolyogva dobja félre. A fekete bőr még néhol darabokban beborította a testét, és Shion kényszeresen tépkedni kezdte magáról.

\- Hagyd csak… - mondta a bíró, miközben levette a haoriját, amit a kimonója fölött viselt, és Shion vállára borította, hogy ne legyen teljesen meztelen. – Fürdés közben le fog ázni a nagyja. Ami nem akar magától lejönni, azt ne tépkedd, csak felsebzed vele a bőröd. A véred erősen mérgező, vigyáznod kell, hogy ne legyenek a testeden nyílt sebek.

A kisfiú bólintott, a bíró pedig hátra szólt a válla fölött:  
\- Gyere be, Yuu-kun.

Amint a szülőapja belépett a szobába, Shion könyörgő tekintettel nézett fel rá, mintha a bocsánatáért esedezne.

\- Nagyon kimerült… - mondta halkan a bíró, és hogy igazolja magát, finoman megfogta Shion vállát, és annál fogva végigdöntötte az ágyon. – Kapjon jó sok vizet, és aludja ki magát.  
\- K-köszönöm… - habogta Yuu, ahogy a férfi felkelt a futonról, kihúzta magát, és elindult az ajtó felé.

A földszinten már Kaoru és Dai tüsténkedve várták, készen arra, hogy akár náluk fogyassza el a vacsoráját, akár magával viszi, meg tudják vendégelni.  
  
\- Bíró úr, ugye nálunk marad, és elfogad egy szerény vacsorát? – kérdezte Kaoru nyájasan, de a férfi udvariasan intett egyet a kezével.  
\- Nagyon köszönöm a meghívást, Niikura-san, de ideje lenne mennem…  
\- Ó, persze, persze! – bólogatott Kaoru, és Dai már ki is hozta a konyhából az összekészített vacsoracsomagot. A legfinomabb fogásokat válogatták össze számára, és pont ilyen büszkén is nyújtotta át őket.  
\- Köszönjük, amit az unokánkért tett… - mondta Dai, miközben mélyen a bíró szemébe nézett. - És nagyon sajnáljuk, hogy ide kellett fáradnia miatta… de tudja… - Dai zavartan lesütötte a szemét - …nincs a fiúnak édesapja. És az ilyen helyzetekben… nem tudunk kire támaszkodni. Mert hát hogyan tanítsuk meg arra, amire mi magunk nem vagyunk képesek?  
\- Igazán nincs miért hálásnak lenniük… - biccentett a bíró, miközben átvette Dai kezéből a csomagot. – Shion nagyon jó kezekben van. Igazán derék fiatalember válik majd belőle, ebben biztos vagyok.

Yuu épp erre a végszóra sétált le a lépcsőn, és indult volna a konyha felé, hogy vizet hozzon a kisfiának, amikor Dai rádörrent:  
\- Aoi, zuhog odakint az eső, és a bíró úrnak se kabátja, se ernyője… kísérd haza, nagyon sötét van már kint!  
\- Erre semmi szükség! – mentegetőzött a bíró, és az utasítás Yuu-t is váratlanul érte.  
\- Shion szomjas, akartam főzni neki egy teát…  
\- Majd én viszek neki teát… - ellenkezett Dai mosolyogva, de Yuu ismerte ezt a mosolyát, és tudta, hogy nem szabad tovább vitatkoznia.

Felvette a nagyobbik ernyőt, amivel a vendégeket szokták kísérgetni esős időben, bebújt egy bélelt haoriba, és felvette az ajtó mellől az egyik papírlámpást, majd várakozva nézett a bíróra. A férfi megköszönte a vacsorát Yuu szüleinek, majd kilépett az ajtón Yuu után, és belebújt a magas talpú cipőibe.

Néhány lépés után mindketten rájöttek, hogy így nem tudnak haladni: Yuu-nak szinte egészen magasba kellett nyújtania a karját, hogy az ernyő a bíró feje fölé érjen. A bíró ekkor megállt, és kinyújtotta a bal kezét – Yuu pedig meglepetten nézte a nagyon fehér bőrt, és a hegyes körmöket, mire rájött, hogy oda kellene adnia az esernyő nyelét. Ezután ő a lámpást vitte, és szorosan a bíró mellett sétált, hogy a szakadó esőben védje benne a lángot. Ám bármilyen nagy is volt az ernyő, ketten csak úgy fértek el alatta, ha összehúzták magukat, és Yuu úgy sejtette, a bírónak az egyik válla így is mindenképp vizes lesz majd hazáig.

\- Köszönöm, hogy ilyen tapintatosan kezelte… - mondta, a kelleténél talán kicsit hangosabban, hogy biztosan hallják egymást a zuhogó esőben.  
\- Igazán nincs mit… - felelte a sárkány. – Nem történt semmi.

Lassan haladtak felfelé az úton, és Yuu a szokottnál is szótlanabb volt: túl sok gondolat keringett a fejében. A bíró is csöndben sétált mellette, a feltartott esernyő alatt, majd az utat nézve megjegyezte, mintha csak magában beszélne:  
\- Nem tudom, hogyan tüntetted el róla azt az átokbélyeget… de akárhogy is, ő még mindig nem hiszi el, hogy már nem viseli magán.  
\- Tudom… - bólintott Yuu, a lámpával világítva meg az utat. – Már emlékszik rá, hogy miért kapta. El akarta mondani, de én… én nem mertem hallani.  
\- Rám nem emlékszik… - jegyezte meg a bíró, mire Yuu felkapta a fejét, és a férfi arcát nézte az esti derengésben, az ernyő piros selyemborításától meleg fénybe vonva.  
\- Az hogy lehet? – vonta össze a szemöldökét.  
\- A _youganok_ olyan rend szerint kezdenek emlékezni az előző életeikre, ahogy megélték őket: előbb a régi életeik emlékei jönnek vissza, később pedig az utóbbiak. Arra pedig, ami a születése előtt, azon a sötét helyen történt, sosem fog tisztán emlékezni, a természet ennyi feledést enged számunkra. Még jó darabig nem fog rájönni arra sem, mi volt kettőtök között.

Yuu szíve gyorsabban kezdett verni. Hatalmas könnyebbség volt olyasvalakivel beszélgetni, aki előtt nem kell sem titkolóznia, sem hazudnia, sem feltárulkoznia, és mégis tud mindent.

\- Néha úgy érzem… - Yuu egy pillanatra becsukta a száját, azon tanakodva, hogy kimondja-e, amit gondol. – Úgy érzem, hogy kötelességem törődni vele. Mintha az én felelősségem lenne. Nem tudom… túl merész gondolat azt hinni, hogy már ismertem őt korábban?

A bíró hallgatott egy darabig, majd előre nézett, és látta közeledni a házát az eső függönyén át is: ebből tudta, hogy már kevés az ideje, és ez a pillanat hamarosan összetörik. Szerette volna megőrizni magában, ahogy Yuu mellette sétál, az esernyő védelmét keresve egészen közel húzódva hozzá. Szinte érezte a mosatlan haja illatát, a nyaka bőrét a fogai között… egy másik test volt, egy másik fajta hús, másmilyen illatokkal, de ugyanazt az érzést keltette benne, mint régen.

\- Nem… - mondta végül halkan, és maga is meglepődött, hogy nyelnie kellett utána, hogy megtalálja megint a hangját. – Te is egy öreg lélek vagy, ismerheted őt egy másik életből. Meglehet, egy régi tartozást egyenlítesz ki azzal, hogy befogadtad…  
\- Yoshiki-san… - szólította meg Yuu, és ahogy a bíró lépett egyet, meglátva, hogy Yuu kikerült az ernyő védelme alól, megállt és megfordult. Tett egy lépést Yuu felé az ernyővel, és megállt fölötte. – Mi is… ismertük egymást? Egy másik életben?

 _Egyben?!_ – suhant át a bíró fején, azután legszívesebben megrázta volna magát, mígnem rájött, hogy Yuu nem hallhatta ezt, és a titka biztonságban van tőle.

\- Számítana, ha azt mondanám, hogy igen? – kérdezte szárazon.

Yuu felemelte a tekintetét, és a lámpás halvány fényében is jól látta a bíró rideg, átlátszóan kék szemeit. Mindaz, ami túlságosan is távoli és megfoghatatlan volt számára ahhoz, hogy akárcsak érezze, hirtelen még valószínűtlenebbnek tűnt számára. Olyan távol voltak egymástól, mint két távoli csillag, és Yuu ettől magányosabbnak érezte magát, mint egész eddigi életében.  
Megrázta a fejét.

\- Nem… - felelte halkan. – Nem számítana.

 _A_ _kkor igen_ – szerette volna felelni a sárkány. A szíve ezt akarta mondani, de az esze elnémította.

\- Nem. Nem találkoztunk… – mondta végül, majd megfordult, és újra elindult a háza felé. Yuu két sietősebb lépéssel utolérte, és továbbra is mellette sétált, de már korántsem olyan közel hozzá, mint eddig. Többet nem beszéltek egymáshoz, amíg a házhoz nem értek.

Yuu fel sem lépett a nedves cipőiben a tornác lépcsőjére, csak nézte, ahogy a bíró mezítláb az ajtóhoz sétál – odabent egy idős szolga épp a parazsat kezdte szítani a közbenső tűzhelyen. A bíró várakozva nézett Yuu-ra, aki a vörös ernyő alatt állva még mindig őt nézte, és nem tágított.

\- Meg… megtenné, hogy… - lesütötte a szemét. Mégsem kezdheti így, tűnődött, és inkább újra felemelte az állát. – Bíró úr, meg szeretném kérni, hogy egy kicsit… foglalkozzon a fiammal. Szeretném, ha teljes, és boldog élete lehetne. És félek… hogy nem elég az, amit tőlem kap… hogy a rossz irányt találja meg… Hajlandó lenne arra, hogy néha… beszélgessen vele?

A bíró szemében mintha szomorúság tükröződött volna. Végül könnyedén bólintott.

\- Küldd el hozzám, minden héten, az utolsó tanítási napon, iskolaidő után.   
\- Köszönöm… - Yuu nagyon mélyen meghajolt, az esernyő nyelét a mellkasához szorítva. Ahogy felnézett, egy kis fehér hölgymenyétet látott a bíró lábánál, ahogy a levegőt szaglászta: a mamonója volt, Yuu emlékezett rá. Elmosolyodott, sarkon fordult, és elindult hazafelé az esőben.

 _Megváltozott a szaga…_ \- nézett fel kíváncsian a hermelin a gazdájára. A bíró bólintott. Ő is érezte Yuu vágyát, és megkönnyebbült attól, hogy szinte látta elpárologni belőle: a fiú valójában nem akarta őt. Nem akarta jobban, mint akkor, amikor először felajánlotta neki, hogy maga mellé veszi. A gyermekének akarja szentelni az életét, és a bíró ezt rendkívül tiszteltre méltó dolognak tartotta.

 - Valóban nem számítana, ha tudná… - nyugtatta végül magát hangosan is, egyenesen az esőnek címezve a mondandóját.

 _Akkor mégiscsak Atsushi győzött…_ \- jegyezte meg pikírten a hermelin, mire a bíró sarkon fordult, és bement a házba, közel a tűzhöz, hogy megmelegedjen.  
_  
Sem ő nem győzött, sem én nem veszítettem…_ \- felelte magában. – _Esélyt szeretetett volna kapni, és Yuu megadta neki._ _Nekünk már nincs egymással feladatunk. De nekik… nekik még van. És tulajdonképpen miattam kell most ezt együtt végigélniük._

Leült a tűz mellé, és egy ronggyal megemelte a vízforraló edény tetejét, hogy lássa, van-e benne elég egy esti teához. A hermelin az ölébe mászott, és apró mancsával megtámaszkodott az obiján.

 _Hogy érted?_ – kérdezte halkan.

\- Én szakítottam el őket egymástól… - mondta ki hangosan az önmaga ellen felhozott vádat. Azután némán folytatta: – _Én nem akartam ezt a gyereket. Nem is az átokbélyeg miatt… hanem mert nem hozzánk tartozott. Annyira… annyira szerettem volna birtokolni Őt, teljesen és kizárólagosan… annyira vágytam rá, hogy nekem szüljön utódot, hogy az én vérem keveredjen az övével… egyszerűen csak meg akartam szabadulni ettől a fiútól. Ezt még sohasem mondtam el senkinek, Pocok._

A hermelin zavartan forgatta a fejét. Bár sokszor összekapcsolódott az élete a sárkányéval, a férfi még mindig tartogatott számára meglepetéseket.

 _Hát, akkor most lehetsz az apja…_ \- jegyezte meg a kis hölgymenyét.

 _Társ és saját utód nélkül…_ \- felelte némán a bíró. – _De ha így kell vezekelnem... akkor hát legyen így._


	4. Negyedik fejezet

Hétről hétre egyre nehezebb volt Shion szemébe néznie. Talán azért is, mert a fiú hétről hétre egyre jobban hasonlított Yuu-ra.

Miközben a templomtól vezető zarándokúton a Kuruhi-hegy ösvényeit járták, Yoshiki azon gondolkozott, hogy mennyire megváltozott az élete az elmúlt hét évben. Úgy érezte, a fiú megfiatalítja őt, mert olyan élmények érik mellette, mint korábban soha. A leszületései során megannyi gyermeket felnevelt már, sárkányt és közrendűt egyaránt, de az édesgyermekei között is kevés Shionhoz fogható akadt. A fiú éles eszű volt, tanulékony, és rendkívüli erőt birtokolt, ami sokszor meglepte, és időnként meg is rettent tőle.

A szél uralását gyakorolták. Yoshiki tisztában volt vele, hogy Atsushi ezt apa és mester híján is tökéletesen el tudta sajátítani, az emlékeiből és az ösztöneiből építkezve. Shion is emlékezett rá, milyen érzés a levegőt irányítani, de szüksége volt Yoshiki leckéire ahhoz, hogy az emlékek átíveljenek a jelenébe. És ma Yoshiki elhatározta, hogy meg fogja tanítani a fiút repülni. Ehhez azonban szükség volt egy magas helyre, ahonnan Shion elrugaszkodhat, ezért vágtak neki a hegynek – noha Shion ezt ekkor még nem tudta. Aznap mélyen a gondolataiba merült, és minden lépésnél eszébe jutott egy kérdés.

\- Nem furcsa, hogy egyidősek vagyunk, és én mégis gyerek vagyok, te pedig egy öreg bácsi? - kérdezte Shion mosolyogva, miközben Yoshikire nézett.  
\- Bár némiképp érzékenyen érint, hogy "bácsinak" neveztél, válaszolok a kérdésedre: nem, nem furcsa… - felelte szárazon. Shion arca elkomorult, és félrehúzta a száját.  
\- Ne haragudj, nem akartalak megbántani… de tulajdonképpen hány éves is vagy?  
_\- Ez a test_ hatvanhét éves. Ami számomra egy kicsit kevesebb annál, mint amennyi kényelmes lenne.  
\- Hogyhogy? - ráncolta a homlokát a fiú. - Ennél is öregebb szeretnél lenni?  
\- Állj csak meg! - intett neki a kezével, Shion pedig engedelmeskedett. - Hunyd le a szemed, és képzeld el a lelked úgy, mintha kívülről figyelnéd, mintha egy másik személy lenne. Mit látsz?  
\- Hát magamat… - felelte még mindig csukott szemekkel Shion.  
\- És hány éves vagy? - kérdezte Yoshiki mosolyogva.  
\- Négy.  
\- Kinyithatod a szemed… - fellépett a fiú mellé a lépcsőre, és kikerülve őt, előre indult az ösvényen, egy meredekebb kaptatón. - A léleknek is van kora. Minden leszületéssel egyre és egyre idősebbek leszünk, amíg el nem érjük az aggkort.  
\- Szóval ezért láttalak ott a sötétben öregembernek? - sietett utána a kisfiú, és szorosan a nyomaiba lépett. - És hány évet öregedsz egy élet alatt?  
-  Nincs összefüggés a kettő között... - felelte Yoshiki. - Az számít, amit átélsz és megtapasztalsz az egyes életeid során. Az pedig csak igen kis részben rajtunk múlik. A közeg, amelybe leszületünk, a családunk, a körülöttünk élők, és a velünk megtörténő dolgok formálnak minket. Így járjuk végig a lélek növekedésének lépcsőit, hogy majd egyszer, legvégül kiszakadjunk a körforgásból, és visszatérjünk az egységbe.  
\- A lélek növekedésének lépcsőit? – vonta össze Shion a szemöldökét. – Hány lépcső van?  
\- Három… - válaszolt Yoshiki, miközben tovább haladt a hegyoldalba épített falépcsőkön. Shion szorosan mellette sétált, és minden idegszálával rá figyelt. – Az első önmagunk és a világ megismerése. A második: a tudás átadása, mások tanítása.  
\- És mi a harmadik? – türelmetlenkedett a fiú.  
\- Az önzetlen gondoskodás… - felelte halkan Yoshiki.

Shion ráncolta egy kicsit a homlokát, és rövid időre békén hagyta a férfit a kérdéseivel – bár láthatóan nagyon izgatta az, amit tőle hallott. Előre szaladt ismét, majd megtorpant, és egy fa törzsének támaszkodva megvárta az idős sárkányt.  
\- Szóval… az én lelkem azért gyerek még, mert még nem ismerem eléggé magamat és a világot?

Yoshiki megállt egy pillanatra, majd mély levegőt vett. Shion mindig olyan kérdéseket tett fel neki, amelyekre képtelenség volt egyszerű válaszokat adni.

\- Önmagunk megismerése tart a legtovább… - felelte végül. – Mert soha nincs határozott vége. Hogy melyik az a pillanat, amikor a megszerzett tudásból átadható tudás válik, nem lehet tudni, sokszor még érezni sem.  
\- De te már túlhaladtál ezen, nem igaz? Hiszen olyan öreg vagy… - biggyesztette le Shion a száját. – Neked már csak annyi a dolgod, hogy önzetlenül gondoskodj másokról?  
\- Sosem gondolok erre úgy, mintha ez a „dolgom” lenne… - dohogta Yoshiki. – Megteszem, amit meg kell tennem. Nem kötelességtudatból, hanem mert így tűnik természetesnek.  
\- Hogy bíró legyél? – csillant fel kíváncsian a fiú szeme. – Vagy az apám?

Yoshiki a döbbenettől még lélegezni is elfelejtett egy pillanatra. A fiú mosolyogva méregette az arcát, és Yoshiki úgy érezte, mintha azok a vörös szemek egyenesen a lelke mélyéig láttak volna. Megrázta a fejét, és elkapta a tekintetét a fiútól.

\- Nem vagyok az apád, Shion… - mondta szárazon.  
\- Tudom… - mosolyodott el a sárkányfi. – De pontosan így lehet igazán önzetlenül törődni valakivel, nem? Hogy semmi sem kötelez rá.

Yoshiki ekkor jött csak igazán zavarba, és a fiú, mintha megérezte volna a gyengeségét, mosolyogva a keze után nyúlt, hogy összefonja az ujjaikat. Shion bőre meleg volt és nedves az övéhez képest, akár a nyári éjszakák levegője, és Yoshikit mégis szinte kirázta tőle a hideg. Úgy tűnt, ez a leszületése nem az önzetlen gondoskodásról, és nem is a tanításról szól igazán, hanem a múltbéli hibáiért való vezeklésről.

Felértek a hegy tetejére, és kisétáltak ahhoz a sziklaperemhez, ahol a jelzőtüzeket szokták gyújtani vihar idején a halászoknak. Látszódott a tenger, és látszódott a hegy lábánál a templom, a temető egy része, és Yoshiki házának fekete cserépteteje is. Mindketten mélyeket lélegeztek, beszívva a friss, szinte kékesen derengő levegőt, és a távoli felhőket figyelték.

\- Megtanítasz végre repülni? – kérdezte Shion, felpillantva Yoshikire.  
\- Azt hiszem, eljött az ideje… - szegte le az állát Yoshiki.

A következő pillanatban pedig kinyúlt, hogy meglökje hátulról a fiút, le egyenesen a tátongó mélységbe. Amire nem számított, az Shion a villámcsapásnál is gyorsabb és váratlanabb mozdulata volt: megpördült, és elkapta Yoshiki csuklóját, és olyan erővel szorította meg, hogy az idős sárkány szinte kővé dermedt tőle.

A szorítás ereje önkéntelen volt, és éppen olyan gyorsasággal fokozódott, amilyen gyorsasággal Shiont megrohanták az emlékek. Volt egy lángvörös hajú és parázslóan vörös szemű édesanyja, aki a bölcsője fölé hajolva ezüst csörgőt nyújtott felé. Az apja arcáról nem voltak határozott emlékei, de a termete hatalmas volt, a vállai szélesek és erősek. Emlékezett rá, hogy milyen játékai voltak, és emlékezett arra is, ahogy a korábbi életeire emlékszik. A fontos dolgok bevésődtek a tudatába, a jelentéktelenek pedig elvesztek belőle.

_Látta a szülei testét. A halálukat nem, őt elrejtették a gyilkos emberfajzatok elől, és csak később csalta elő az éhség a menedékéből, miután elhaltak a zajok. Azután látott valakit – egy doushin fiút, hatalmas pocakkal, aki kedves volt vele, és akinek jó illata volt, és akinek lágyság volt a szemében. Shion az egész életét rá tudta volna bízni erre a fiúra. Fáradt volt, éhes, magányos és kétségbeesett: a szülei elvesztését még fel sem fogta igazán, csak arra vágyott, hogy valaki átölelje, megcsókolja, és azt súgja a fülébe, hogy csak rosszat álmodott. A fiút Ayunak hívták, és pontosan olyan volt az ölelése, amilyenre Shionnak abban a pillanatban a leginkább szüksége volt: ahogy véletlenül rátenyerelt a kerek, kemény kis pocakjára, érezte, ahogy hűvös nyugalom árad szét benne, és a remény, hogy minden jóra fordulhat. Azután megjelent egy férfi: magas, rideg, érzéketlen tekintetű, aki csak kinyújtotta felé a kezét, mondott valamit – hogy mit, azt Shion már nem hallotta – és egyszerre mindennek vége volt. Az élete úgy ért véget, és dobta vissza őt a múltból a jelenbe, mint amikor valaki az ágyáról leesve ébred fel egy rémálomból._

Teljesen önkéntelenül harapta meg két ujjbegyét, és azzal a kezével még erősebben markolt rá Yoshiki csuklójára, aki lassan térdre ereszkedett előtte. A körmei mélyen belenyomódtak az idős sárkány bőrébe, a félhold alakú kis sebekből pedig tintakék vér szivárgott elő, amely keveredett az ő meggypiros, mérges vérével.

 _\- Már egyszer megtetted, megtennéd újra?_ – harsogta, nem a saját hangján. A bőre elkezdett kicserepesedni, és pikkelyek formálódtak lassan a kezein és a nyakán, ahogy a teste alakot készült váltani.  
\- Shion… - nyögte Yoshiki, és a teste előre görnyedt, ahogy a kezén át egészen a tarkójáig lebénította őt a fiú ujjbegyeiből szivárgó méreg. – Bocsáss meg…  
_\- Ilyen a te önzetlen gondoskodásod?!_ – a hangja egészen eltorzult, és ahogy Yoshiki egyre mélyebbre hajolt előtte, dühösen belemarkolt a hajába a homlokánál, és felrántotta a fejét, hogy a szemébe nézzen. Már nem egy tizenkét éves fiú szemeivel meredt rá, hanem megannyi élet rettenetes bűneivel és haragjával. Mégsem Yoshikit látta maga előtt, és nem is az egykori gyilkosát.

A kedves, gyengéd arcot látta, az utolsó igazán jóságos és tiszta tekintetet, amely képes lett volna befogadni és megmenteni és szeretni őt. És hiába különböztek külsőre egymástól, Shion azonnal tudta, hogy az a régi kedves Ayu azonos a mostani szülőapjával, Yuu-val. Az apja már akkor is szerethette volna… mennyi fájdalomtól és haszontalan szenvedéstől kímélhette volna meg, ha akkor kap egy esélyt! És bár nem ismerhette még azt a jövőt, ami a Yoshikivel való első találkozásuk után következett, biztos volt benne, hogy minden képzeletét felülmúlóan borzalmas életek voltak.

\- Tönkretettél! – sziszegte. – Miért? Miért kellett?  
\- Shion… - nyögte Yoshiki a fiú nevét, miközben a nyelve is alig bírt mozogni.  
\- _Apa_ szeretett volna engem, én tudtam, éreztem! De te… elvetted tőlem!  
\- Két… - Yoshiki alig bírta kimondani a szavakat - …két napot…

A szorítás enyhült a csuklóján, de épp csak annyi időre, hogy el tudja hadarni:  
\- Két nappal később már mindhárman halottak voltunk. Nem tudtalak volna megvédeni, ahogy őket sem tudtam megvédeni. Két napot vettem el az életedből…

Shion ellépett tőle és elengedte a kezét. Yoshiki előre esett, és megtámaszkodott a karjain, szinte magától helyezkedve a megadó pózba, és lehajtott fejjel folytatta:  
\- Ayu vajúdni kezdett, nem tudtunk tovább menni… az emberek megtaláltak minket, és te is pontosan tudod, milyen kegyetlenek voltak… - sóhajtott egy mélyet. – Azóta is kísért az emlék, ahogy körbevették őt, és az újszülött gyermekünket… én pedig nem tehettem semmit. Ha ott lettél volna vele, te is ugyanúgy végezted volna, mint mi.  
\- De azt ugye tudod… - húzta ki magát Shion - …hogy ez _téged_ semmilyen szempontból nem mentesít?  
\- Hogyne tudnám… - hajtotta még mélyebbre a fejét, amíg hozzá nem érintette a földhöz. – Most már látom azt, amiben akkor nem hittem: hogy képes volt téged megváltani. Nem tudom megmásítani, amit akkor tettem… és ha valaki, akkor te pontosan tudod, milyen együtt élni annak tudatával, amin változtatni nem lehet. De én még képes vagyok változni… és hét éve próbálom jóvá tenni azt, amit akkor elkövettem ellened. Kérlek, bocsáss meg nekem, Shion.

A fiú rezzenetlenül állt egy darabig, majd alig hallhatóan vett egy mély lélegzetet. Fogalma sem volt, miért, de valahogy könnyebb lett a lelke, és elpárolgott belőle a harag. A gyíkbőr visszasüllyedt az emberi bőre alá, és a mellkasa ismét ugyanolyan könnyen engedte át a levegőt, mint korábban. Azon tűnődött, hogy vajon tényleg ilyen egyszerű-e megbocsátani, vagy ez csak egy pillanatnyi megkönnyebbülés, és a harag később még visszatér belé, ha végiggondolja a történteket. Egy mély, zsigeri szinten nem akarta elengedni a sérelmeit, a haragját, és talán – talán – a bosszúvágyát sem, de képtelen volt kapaszkodni belé. 

\- Miért nem vagy együtt apával? – kérdezte hirtelen, mert erre az egyre még nem kapott választ Yoshiki viselkedéséből.  
\- Mert nem engem választott… - felelte Yoshiki szárazon, miközben feltérdelt a földön, de még mindig nem nézett Shion szemébe.  
\- Nem téged választott? – hitetlenkedett a fiú. – Hanem az apámat? Aki mindenki szerint egy szörnyeteg volt, és rettenetesen bánt vele?  
\- Ha eljön az ideje, majd…  
\- Majd megértem, tudom! – csattant fel a sárkányfi. – Apa is mindig ezt mondja. De ha választhatott volna téged is, akkor miért édesapámat választotta? Miért?  
\- Azt választotta, hogy megszüljön téged… - magyarázta Yoshiki türelmesen. – És ennek az volt a módja, hogy visszautasított engem, amikor felajánlottam neki, hogy magam mellé veszem. Az ő döntése volt. Én pedig tisztelem a döntését.  
\- De hát szeretted, nem? – harapta össze az ajkait Shion.  
\- Pontosan ezért tudtam lemondani róla.

Yoshiki arca megkeményedett, és állta Shion pillantását. A fiú még mindig tele volt megválaszolatlan kérdésekkel, de érezte, hogy Yoshikivel ezúttal nem juthat többre. Hátrébb lépett, és elkezdte levenni, majd összehajtani a ruháit.

\- Akkor? Megtanítasz repülni? – kérdezte némiképp durcásan, ahogy megállt a fehér sárkány előtt. A teste még serdületlen volt, de a nemi szerve környékét, a hónalját és a combjai belső oldalát fekete, pikkelyes bőr borította, rajtuk megannyi apró tüskével. Nyilvánvalóan nem volt kedve az alattuk húzódó fenyves fáinak csúcsáról összeszedni a lehulló ruhadarabjait, és Yoshiki magában elmosolyodott a fiú praktikus gondolkodásán.

Visszahúzta a kimonója ujját a csuklójára. Majd később kiszívja a vért, gondolta magában, miközben a sziklaperem felé intett, és megvárta, amíg Shion odajön mellé, próbálva uralni a végtagjaiban futó remegést. Erre vágyott már évek óta, ám nem volt biztos abban, hogy valóban készen áll rá. Mi lesz, ha mégsem sikerül elég gyorsan átváltoznia, és úgy zuhan le, mint egy darab kő? Vajon Yoshiki gyávának gondolná, ha megkérné, hogy változzon át előtte, és álljon készenlétben ahhoz, hogy elkapja, ha valami balul üt ki?

Yoshiki pedig szinte hallotta a fiú gondolatait, és finoman a vállára tette a kezét bátorításul. Shion megingott, és egy apró lépést hátrált a peremtől.

\- Emlékezz arra, amit mondtam… - csitította Yoshiki. – Nem te repülsz, csak a szelet irányítod a tested alatt. Ha zuhanni kezdesz, és megérzed magad körül a szelet, az ösztöneid átveszik az uralmat fölötted, és nem engednek földet érni.  
\- A te apád is… - nyelt egyet Shion - …így tanított meg téged repülni?  
\- Nem… - mosolyodott el Yoshiki. – Én leugrottam magamtól. Szeretnéd te is egyedül csinálni?

Shion először biccentett, majd ahogy felfelé bólintotta a fejét, inkább megrázta. Maga sem tudta, hogy hogyan lenne jobb. Kissé széttárta a karjait, majd becsukta a szemét, és engedte, hogy a fehér kéz a válláról a lapockájára csússzon, majd lassan előre billentse őt. A teste úgy dőlt a mélység felé, ahogy egy kivágott fa dől el, és egy pillanattal később már nem volt sehol. Yoshiki ugyanúgy, mint Shion, behunyta a szemét, amikor útjára bocsátotta, és csak akkor merte kinyitni, amikor megérezte az arcán a levegő szokatlan mozgását.

Shion gyönyörű volt: a teste még jobban megnyúlt, mint hét éve, amikor utoljára látta őt sárkány alakjában. Egyelőre csak lebegett előtte, önkéntelenül is „evezve” a farkával – jóllehet, az eszével tudta, hogy nem a mozgás tartja a levegőben. Bár a sárkányok arcán nem különíthető el annyi érzelem, mint egy emberi ábrázaton, Yoshiki látta a fiún, hogy milyen boldog és büszke. Rámosolygott, és tett egy széles gesztust a kezével, a közeli hegycsúcs felé intve, Shion pedig nekirugaszkodott, és hullámzó mozgással elrepült arrafelé, az erejét próbálgatva. Yoshiki pedig magának is alig merte bevallani – hiszen ez az önzetlensége képét tönkretette volna – hogy ő maga is ugyanolyan boldog és büszke, amiért Shion elért életének ebbe a szakaszába.

Levette a haoriját, kioldotta az obiját, és a ruháit Shionéi mellé tette, miközben maga is a peremhez lépett, és leugrott róla. Ha józan volt, legtöbbször nem érzett elég erőt magában ahhoz, hogy felvegye a sárkány alakját, de a nehéz kőként zuhanó testének nem volt más választása, mint az emberi bőre fölé vedleni a sárkánybőrét, és spirál alakban maga alá gyűrni a szelet, majd annál fogva feltolni magát az égbe.

Először kergetőztek Shionnal, majd versenyeztek, végül pedig egymást túlszárnyalva próbáltak újabb és újabb, bonyolultabbnál bonyolultabb repülési módokat kitalálni. Csak sötétedéskor ereszkedtek vissza a hegytetőre – Shion a karmai közé kapta a ruháit, de Yoshiki addigra már a földön állt, és söpörte le a karjairól a gyöngyfehér pikkelyeket.  
\- Vesd le a sárkánybőrt, Shion… - biccentett a fiú felé, miközben elkezdte visszavenni a ruháit, és az ujjaival átfésülni a haját.

Shion engedelmeskedett ugyan, és pillanatok alatt visszatért az emberi alakjába – ám ekkor utolérte valami rettenetes, sosem tapasztalt fáradtság.

\- Miért nem repülhetünk hazáig? – kérdezte, magához szorítva a ruháit, még reménykedve abban, hogy Yoshiki meggondolja magát.  
\- Ez már egy másik kor… - felelte Yoshiki egykedvűen, bármiféle szomorúság vagy nosztalgia nélkül. - De akármilyen békés is ez az időszak, a félelem a legerősebb érzés, ami mozgat minket. Az emberek pedig mindentől félnek, ami meghaladja a képességeiket és a felfogásukat. Ne hagyd, hogy bárki a sárkány alakodban lásson – a legközelebbi rokonaidon és a majdani társadon kívül. A saját érdekedben tanácsolom ezt, de tégy belátásod szerint.

Shion húzta ugyan a száját, ám végül mégiscsak felöltözött, és gyalogosan indultak vissza a városba. Mindent látó szemüknek nem volt szüksége lámpásra, hogy megtalálják a sötétben haza vezető utat.

 

* * *

 

Kaoru, Dai és Shion felsorakoztak a fogadó bejáratánál, és sűrű hajlongások között köszönték meg a vendégeknek, amiért az ő szerény fürdőjüket választották. Egy nagyon gazdag, Ujiból származó úr szállt meg náluk a családjával, köztük a serdülő lányával, aki előszeretettel kért szívességeket Shiontól. Hol még több törölközőre volt szüksége a hosszú haja megszárogatásához, hol egy újabb vánkosra a feje alá, hol nyugtató teára az éjszakai pihenéséhez – és Shion persze azonnal leste minden kérését. A lány távoztakor szomorú pillantásokkal mérte végig, de nem szólt hozzá egy szót sem.

Ahogy az édesanyjával gyaloghintóba ültek, az édesapja pedig lóra szállt, hogy elinduljanak Izushi felé, Kaoru vigyorogva megbökte Shiont a könyökével.

\- Miért nem udvaroltál neki? – dohogott. – Rendes családból származó, nagyon szép doushin kislány volt, és annyira tetszettél neki!  
\- Tetszettem? – kapta fel a fejét Shion, és zavartan nézett hol az egyik, hol a másik nagyapjára.  
\- A vak is látta, hogy odáig van érted! – kapta fel az állát Kaoru.  
\- Nagyapa… - nézett kétségbeesve Dai-ra, aki mosolyogva beleborzolt a hajába.  
\- Édes kicsikém, neked fogalmad sincs arról, milyen hatással vagy másokra? – nevetett. – Ebben a városban nincs olyan korodbéli lány vagy fiú, aki ne epekedne utánad, és ne fogadna el szívesen udvarlójaként…

Kaoru magában hozzátette azért, hogy a szüleikkel már egészen más a helyzet: Shion ugyan nagyon jó fiú volt, épp mint ilyen korában Yuu is, és ha lehet ilyet mondani, még nála is csinosabb. Magasabbra nőtt Yuu-nál, fekete hajába vöröses szálak vegyültek, és hosszú, selymesen fekete szempilláival körülvéve úgy ragyogtak a sötétvörös szemei, mint két templomi lámpás. A tizenhatodik évét töltötte be a télen, és lassan már felnőttnek számított: Kaoru egyre inkább hajlott arra, hogy átadja neki majd a fogadó vezetését. Egyetlen dolog volt ugyanis, amiért nem átkozta magában Atsushi nevét: a youganoknak a vérükben volt az üzlet. Hiába, nem véletlenül terjedt el az a mondás, hogy a sárkányok bőrére felragad az arany: Shion nagyon jól bánt a pénzzel, és Kaoru lassan úgy érezte, nem tud neki mit tanítani. Eljött az ideje, hogy a háttérbe vonuljon, és engedje a fiú tehetségét kibontakozni. De először is menyasszonyt vagy vőlegényt kellene találni mellé, hiszen ha ő lesz a fürdő vezetője, udvarolni már vajmi kevés ideje marad.

\- Lassacskán azért gondolkozhatnál a jövődön… - karolta át Shion vállát Kaoru, miközben beterelte a házba. – Legalább körülnézhetnél a városban… _olyan_ szemmel is. Takanoriék egyik lánya sem tetszik?  
\- Takanoriék lányai? – hőkölt hátra döbbenten a fiú. – Nagyapa, ezt te sem gondolod komolyan!  
\- Jó, hát félvérek, igazad van… - bólogatott Kaoru. – Igen, lehet, egy félvér kitsune nem illene hozzád. Pedig hát jó lett volna, ha olyan lány tetszik meg, aki fürdőben nőtt fel.  
\- Kaoru, ne zaklasd már szegényt… - dohogott Dai mögöttük. – Lehet, nem is a lányok érdeklik!  
\- Kérlek, ne hozzatok zavarba! – villant fel Shion tekintete, miközben hátrébb lépett, és végignézett mindkét nagyszülőjén. – Én nem szeretnék társat!

Erre aztán mind Kaoru, mind Dai olyan döbbenettel meredt rá, hogy Shion azt hitte, menten megállt a szívük. Pillanatok teltek el, és egyikük sem bírt megszólalni, mígnem Kaoru – akitől Shion azt várta, hogy majd ráförmed és kiabálni kezd, felnevetett.

\- És milyen komoly arccal mondja! – hahotázott tovább, majd megütögette Shion vállát, és a konyha felé indult. – Na, majd ha szerelmes leszel, meglátod! Csak találd meg a mamonódat!

Shion és Dai felmentek az emeleti vendégszobába, és elkezdték lehúzni az ágyakat. Yuu még a nászidőszakát heverte ki odafent a szobájában – a lázai össze-vissza jelentkeztek, biztos jeleként annak, hogy a teste lassan maga mögött hagyja a termékeny korát. Dai azon is csodálkozott, hogy Yuu még mindig évente négyszer, de előfordult, hogy ötször is belázasodott rövidebb-hosszabb időkre, pedig már negyvenegy éves elmúlt; mintha a teste nem akarta volna feladni a reményt, hogy egyszer még alkalmas suijin társat talál.

Ám több szempontból nyugtalanítónak találta Shion viselkedését. Ő egészen biztosan tudta, hogy amit a fiú mond, az nem tréfadolog, és most, hogy kettesben maradtak, legalább az egyik dologgal kapcsolatban őszintén akart beszélni vele. Nem ez volt ugyan a legfontosabb, de ebben a pillanatban mégis a legidőszerűbb.

\- Shion… - állt meg egy párna lehúzása közben - …ne mondj ilyet nagyapádnak legközelebb.  
\- Milyet? – emelte fel a fiú zavartan a tekintetét. – Oh… hogy nem szeretnék társat? De hát ez az igazság…  
\- Shion, még nem találtad meg a mamonódat, és addig nem vagy igazi férfi… - sóhajtott Dai, és a kínos kijelentés hatására elkapta a szemét Shion arcáról. – Hidd el, ha felnősz, ez meg fog változni. Majd ha szerelmes leszel, rájössz.  
\- Nagyapa, én nem leszek szerelmes… - mosolyodott el Shion, és Dai-t ettől a mosolytól szinte a hideg is kirázta. – Én nem akarok magam mellé senkit. Nekem rajtatok kívül mindenki idegen. Én csak szeretném végezni a dolgomat, és gondoskodni rólatok, meg apáról.

Dai vett egy mély levegőt, és arra gondolt, hogy nem most van itt az ideje annak, hogy szóba hozza _ezt_ is. Inkább megragadta újra a párnát, és befejezte a lehúzását, amit elkezdett az előbb.

\- Nagyon dicséretes, hogy ennyire szereted apádat… - nyelt egyet Dai - …de hidd el, apád sem szeretne mást, csak azt, hogy te boldog legyél. Márpedig társ nélkül nem lehet soha teljes és boldog az életed, ezt hidd el nekem.  
\- Apának sincs társa… - vonta meg a vállát Shion.  
\- Hát épp elég baj ez is… - dobta félre Dai némi haraggal a huzat nélkül maradt párnát.  
\- Bár azt még mindig nem értem, miért nincsenek együtt Yoshikivel.

Dai azt hitte, rosszul hall. Döbbenten meredt rá Shionra, aki ugyanolyan egykedvűen tette a dolgát, mint eddig.

\- Mármint a bíró úrral… - javította ki magát. – Tudom, hogy tetszik apának. És Yoshiki azt mondta, egyszer felajánlotta már neki, hogy legyen a társa, de apa visszautasította. Miért?  
\- Shion, ez bonyolult… - szusszant Dai, mire a fiú dohogva rávágta:  
\- Tíz éve mást sem hallok, csak hogy ez bonyolult, meg úgysem érteném. Kérdezzem meg apát inkább?  
\- Ne! – rázta meg Dai a fejét. – Az csak felzaklatná őt. Nem azért nem beszélünk erről, mert titok… hanem mert ezek fájdalmas emlékek a családunk számára. Te pedig nem tehetsz ezekről a dolgokról, ezért fölösleges tudnod róluk.  
\- Eleget hallottam az iskolában a többi gyerektől… - harapott a szája sarkába Shion. – És nem vagyok ostoba, tudom, hogy miért viselem a nagyapám és a szülőapám nevét az édesapámé helyett. De valahogy én is megszülettem… akkor talán csak szerették egymást, nem?  
\- Nem hiszem, Shion… - Dai szeme kifényesedett ugyan, de visszatartotta a sírását. Megpaskolta maga mellett a futont, jelezve, hogy Shion üljön oda mellé.

 _Valakinek egyszer el kell mondania neki…_ \- tűnődött magában, és azzal indokolta, amit tenni készült, hogy inkább tőle tudja meg Shion, mint valaki mástól. Ismerte a fiú természetét, és tudta, ha egyszer a fejébe vesz valamit, addig fog járni utána, amíg választ nem kap a kérdésére.

\- Apádat suijinnek neveltük… - mondta ábrándosan, mintha mesét olvasott volna neki. – Amikor az első láza utolérte, kint járt a vízmosásnál, az erdőirtás szélén. Vele volt egy barátja, Ichinoéknál a harmadik testvér, tudod, aki Kínában él… Magára hagyta apádat, ki tudja, milyen zavarodott gondolat hatására, és az édesapád… Atsushi Sakurai… ő meg ott termett, elrabolta, és erőszakkal a magáévá tette.

Shion arca meg sem rezdült, csak figyelmesen hallgatta a nagyapját.

\- Sokfajta erőszak létezik ám… - folytatta szárazon Dai. – És ezeket a suijinek nem ismerhetik mind. Az is erőszak, ha valakinek a teste kívánja a másikat, a vele való együttlétet, de az elméje nem. Apád irtózott Atsushitól, rettegett tőle, még látogatóba se szívesen ment a menyasszonyához... mert apád eredendően Yoshiko nénéddel járt jegyben, nekik kellett volna összeházasodniuk. Az édesapád... az a férfi mindvégig tudta, hogy apádon egy napon kiütközik majd a doushin természete, és kivárta, amíg megtörténik, ahogy a macska is lesből szemléli sokáig az egeret, mielőtt lecsapna. Hiába tudta, hogy a lánya egy napon suijinné válik, ő nem a lányának akart társat, hanem saját magának. Nem számított neki, hogy ezért ki mindenki életén és boldogságán tapos át.

A fiú szótlanul lehajtotta a fejét. Ő ezt az egészet fel sem tudta fogni. Belőle hiányoztak az ilyen erős vágyak és indulatok, és nem érte fel ép ésszel, hogy az úgymond-édesapjának miért pont a szülőapja volt a rögeszméje.

\- És ezek után… hogy mindez megtörtént... - folytatta Dai szomorúan - …apád úgy érezte, méltatlanná vált arra, hogy bárki másnak is a társa legyen, legfőképpen nem a bíró úré, aki a leginkább tiszteletre méltó és feddhetetlen személy ebben a városban. Való igaz, a Hayashi úr felajánlotta neki, hogy magához veszi, mi is tanúi voltunk – és attól tartok, Kaoru nagyapád sosem bocsátotta meg apádnak, hogy nemet mondott neki. Tisztában volt vele, hogy ezzel a döntéssel szégyent hoz a családunkra… mármint hogy ágyasként tartják ki... de a bíró úr fejére már nem akart szégyent hozni azzal, hogy megesett fiúként bújik a szárnya alá. Édesapád megígérte neki, hogy a társává teszi, ha sárkányt szül... de ezt már nem érte meg. Hála a jóságos Kannonnak érte…

Dai a szája elé kapta a kezét, de Shion csak megrázta a fejét, ezzel jelezvén, hogy pontosan érti, mire gondol a nagyapja. Azután kínos csönd támadt közöttük, és Dai felállt, megigazította az obiját, és megkérdezte:  
\- Befejeznéd egyedül, Shion? Viszek apádnak egy kis teát.  
\- Majd én viszek neki! – ugrott fel a futonról a fiú készségesen, de Dai még gyorsabban rávágta:  
\- Ne, te csak fejezd be az ágyneműket! Majd én ellátom apádat. Különben is, te már nagy fiú vagy, nem illene már bejárnod apád szobájába a nászidőszakában.

Shion láthatóan megütődött azon, amit Dai mondott neki, Dai pedig kissé el is szégyellte magát, amiért rosszat feltételezett róla. Ám mégis beszélni akart Yuu-val erről, mert nyugtalanította a fiú viselkedése. Pár nappal korábban rajtakapta, hogy Yuu szobájának ajtaja előtt kuporog, és az ajtókeret egy résén át _befelé szaglászik_ a szobába. Hiába nem találkozott még a mamonójával, nyilvánvaló volt, hogy suijinné cseperedett már, és illetlenség volt a doushin apja nászlázas izzadtságát szagolgatnia. Dai úgy gondolta, erről majd most, négyszemközt beszél Yuu-val, akár készen áll rá, hogy hallja az aggodalmait, akár nem.

Yuu ugyan alig tért még magához, és nem győzte dönteni magába a tiszta vizet, de mindeközben nagyon is éber volt, és Dai halk, szinte suttogó aggodalmaira egészen kitisztult a feje. Ő nem vette észre, hogy Shion a közelében lett volna, és nem tudott mit felelni Dai-nak arra a kérdésére sem, hogy a youganoknál vajon normális-e az, ha egy gyermek az apja iránt táplál vonzalmat? Mindenesetre azok után, hogy Dai beültette a bogarat a fülébe, ő is elkezdte figyelni, hogyan viselkedik Shion, és részben igazolva látta az apja aggodalmait. Így hát kénytelen volt az egyetlen olyan személyhez fordulni, aki ismerte a titkát.

Összekészített egy ételhordóba mindenféle édességet, amit tea mellé szoktak kínálni a vendégeknek, sütött édes tojástekercset is, szépen becsomagolta egy selyemkendőbe, és elindult vele a bíró házához. Önmaga előtt pedig kénytelen volt beismerni, hogy kivételesen nem a Shion viselkedése fölött érzett aggodalom vezette, és csak egy ürügyre vágyott, hogy meglátogathassa a sárkányt az otthonában.

Yuu tisztában volt vele, hogy a vonzalma Yoshiki iránt jórészt a testi szükségleteiből ered: egyszerűen érezte, hogy ők ketten tökéletesen illenének egymáshoz, mint egy széttört kavics két fele. A sárkány lassan több, mint egy évtizede a családjuk nemhivatalos részét képezte, hiszen úgy nevelte Shiont, mintha a fogadott fia lett volna: sokszor ebédelt a Jizou-fogadóban, néha ott maradt fürdeni is egyszer-egyszer, ha Kaoru kifejezetten maguk közé invitálta. Ha nem a bíróról lett volna szó, akit mindenki félelemmel vegyes tisztelettel vett körül, meglehet, pletykák is szárnyra keltek volna róluk… de ilyenről sem Yuu, sem a családja nem hallott soha. A városiak valahogy természetesnek vették, hogy az egyik sárkány törődik a másik sárkánnyal, még ha különböző fajba tartoztak is, és nem voltak egymás rokonai. Ahogy Shinya is megmondta: a sárkányok tulajdonképpen mindannyian egymás testvérei voltak, hiszen egyszerre születtek meg az idők kezdetén.

A bíró szívesen fogadta Yuu-t, és látni engedte a különösen ritka mosolyát is, amikor megérkezett a kertben álló teakunyhó elé. A sárkány rendkívül magas szinten gyakorolta a teaszertartás művészetét, és Yuu tudta, hogy délutánonként sokszor a kunyhó környékén találja, ahogy épp virágot szed, lelocsolja a házikóhoz vezető lépőköveket, vagy a teaeszközeit takarítja és rendezgeti. Amikor átbújt a teaház alacsony ajtaján, és meglátta a fehér léggömbvirágokból ízlésesen összerendezett kompozíciót, mögötte pedig a két, tóban úszó édeshalat ábrázoló tekercsképet, egy percig szóhoz sem jutott a látványtól.

A bírónak minden egyes évszakra volt több tekercsképe is, és ezeket gyakran kedve szerint váltogatta. Az édeshalaknak még nem jött el az ideje, de Yoshiki egyszer elmagyarázta Yuu-nak, hogy a teaszertartás során a teamester nem konkurálhat a természettel: cseresznyevirágzás idején nem adhat cseresznyevirág-formájú süteményt, és nem szolgálhat fel rózsaszín mázas csészében sem, ahogyan ősszel a levél-motívum és a vörösbe hajló színek azok, amelyeket el kell kerülni. A léggömbvirág is csak később szokott nyílni, ezek a fehér, ötszirmú, csillag-alakú növények a legelsők között bonthatták ki virágaikat a kertben. Yuu arra is emlékezett, hogy egy megelőző évben már látta ezeket a virágokat, és akkor a bíró megtanította neki a jelentésüket is: a meg nem változó szív, és az engedelmesség jelképei voltak.

Ahogy közelebb kúszott a térdein a bíróhoz, és átnyújtotta neki a kendőbe csomagolt édességet, csak felületesen beszélgettek egymással. Yuu megdicsérte a berendezést, és a gyönyörű, zöld és mustársárga mázas csészét, amit a sárkány letett elé, az engedélyét kérve ahhoz, hogy abban készítse el a teát. Yuu elővett a kimonója ujjából egy összehajtogatott selyempapírt és egy kis bambuszvillát az édességhez, és udvariasságból elvett egy falat tojássüteményt abból, amit ő maga hozott. Majdnem elmosolyodott azon, ahogy a bíró igyekezett nem nekiesni a tál édességnek a jelenlétében: a sárkány ugyanis szokatlanul rajongott az édes ízekért.

A tea rendkívül finom volt, és Yuu, ahogy lassan elkortyolta, szinte el is feledkezett róla, hogy miért jött. A sárkány nem sürgette, de mire Yuu letette a csészét, és elvette előle, hogy elmossa tiszta vízzel, már mindketten kifogytak az udvariassági mondandójukból, és csönd telepedett rájuk. Miután a csésze visszakerült a császárfából készült dobozába, és a bíró sem talált már több tennivalót maga körül, óvatosan, de megkérdezte:  
\- Mit tehetek érted, Yuu-kun?  
\- Őszintén szólva, már most is rendkívül kínosan érzem magam, pedig még bele sem kezdtem… - fordította el az arcát, és nézte a teaház vékony, papír falait. – De azt hiszem, azért jöttem, hogy megkérjem, nyugtasson meg. Ön nagyon sok időt tölt Shionnal… nem… nem vette észre rajta, hogy megváltozott volna a viselkedése?

A sárkány eltöprengett, és felidézte az utolsó néhány alkalmat, amikor találkozott a fiúval. Sejtette, hogy Yuu mire akar célozni ezzel a kérdéssel, és végül nagyon komolyan azt felelte:  
\- Én nem vettem észre semmit. Ha amiatt aggódsz, hogy esetleg visszaemlékezett volna a legutolsó életére… elmondanád, milyen jeleket láttál rajta?  
\- Máshogy nyúl hozzám… - vörösödött el Yuu az orcáin. – Mindig is… nagyon közel engedtem magamhoz, de ebben senki nem találhat kivetnivalót. Minden doushin szinte szerelmes a gyermekébe, apám legalábbis ezt mondta nekem…  
\- Ez így van… - bólintott a bíró.  
\- És én soha… - Yuu hangja elcsuklott. – Talán… talán mégis átléptem vele egy határvonalat. Nagyon sokáig egy ágyban aludtunk, és akkor is bejöhetett a szobámba, amikor lázas voltam… persze, akkor még kicsi volt. És szeretett… hozzám bújni. De hát csak nem lökhettem el magamtól?

 _Nem is akartam_ – gondolta magában Yuu. Arról, hogy Shion még hatéves korában is a mellét szopta játszásiból – hiszen ez tényleg nem volt más, csak játék, imitáció – inkább nem beszélt.

\- De ez most más, azt hiszem… - folytatta halkan. – Apám meglátta, ahogy a szobám körül szaglászik. És eszembe jutott, hogy pár héttel ezelőtt megdicsértem valamiért, ő pedig… olyan furcsán átölelt hátulról. Nem… nem volt benne semmi testiség, legalábbis azt hiszem, de akkor is… túl intim volt. És apám azt mondja, valahogy szóba került a jövője és a párválasztás, mire Shion azt mondta, ő nem akar magának társat, ő csak rólam szeretne gondoskodni. Félek, hogy apám csak félreérti őt, ahogy én is esetleg félreértem… mert nem mindig tudom, mi jár a fejében. Hogy beképzelek-e valamiféle hátsó szándékot… vagy a yougan vére miatt kezdett így viselkedni?

Yoshiki arca mozdulatlan maradt, de Yuu látni vélt a kezében egy rezdülést – mintha keresett volna valamit, amivel babrálhat, és lekötheti magát, amíg válaszol.

\- Tény, hogy a youganok egymás között házasodtak… de sosem az egymástól származók – jelentette ki komoran. – A testvérek között volt gyakori, de nem azért, amiért sokan gondolják: nem a vérük tisztaságát akarták megőrizni ezzel. Egymást nem mérgezték a vérükkel, és legalább ismerték azokat a nehézségeket, amelyek a testi korlátaikkal együtt jártak.  
\- A nagyszülei is… testvérek voltak, igaz? – kérdezte Yuu, a sárkány pedig bólintott. – Ön ismerte őket? Tudja, hogy… miért hagyták magára Atsushit?  
\- Ismertem őket, igen. A családjaink jó viszonyt ápoltak egymással… - tűnődött el a bíró. – Nagyon várták, hogy megszülessen a gyermekük. Azután olyan gyorsan tűntek el a vidékről, anélkül, hogy bárkitől búcsút vettek volna, hogy azt gyanítottuk, talán a fióka halva született. Azután pár nappal később a néhai feleségem találta meg a kisbabát, épp ilyentájt, cseresznyevirágzás idején. Én… - a férfi nyelt egy nagyot - …azt hiszem, azonnal sejtettem, hogy valami nincs rendben vele. Volt valami sötét és nyomasztó a jelenlétében, bármilyen édes és elragadó csecsemő is volt. Ahogy hozzáértem a fejéhez, megértettem, hogy miért taszított annyira.  
\- Az átokbélyeg? – kérdezte Yuu, a bíró pedig igenlően biccentett. – Én még mindig nem tudom, mi ennek a jelentősége. Ezért hagyták volna sorsára a szülei? Egy jel miatt, a homlokán?

A bíró végül kivette az övéből a teaeszközök tisztítására használt kendőjét, és félbe hajtotta, majd még egyszer félbe, mielőtt a kimonója ujjába dugta volna.

\- Azt értsd meg, Yuu-kun… - kezdte halkan, minden szavát gondosan megfontolva - …hogy egy ilyen átkot nem mindennapi bűnökért kap valaki. Én személy szerint Shiont leszámítva soha senkivel nem találkoztam még, aki ilyet viselt volna magán... csak hallottam róla, hogy léteznek elátkozott sárkányok… de meglehet, ezek a mendemondák is Shionról szóltak. Én csak egyetlen életemben találkoztam vele ezelőtt, azután mindig elkerülték egymást az útjaink. Bármi is az igazság, nagyon súlyos dolognak kell lennie, amiért ez az átok sújtotta. Súlyosabbnak annál, mint megölni valakit, vagy megölni százakat. Rettenetes, kegyetlen tettért kapta ezt a jelet, éppen azért, hogy örökre viselje, és figyelmeztessen másokat: kerüljék el messzire. Nem tudom, mi járhatott a szülei fejében, amikor kitették őt, és olyan messzire menekültek innen, hogy azóta senki sem hallott róluk: meglehet, Shion talán becsapta az édesanyját, rászedte valamivel, hogy szülje meg és adjon neki életet, de amint a titka fényre derült, felnevelni már nem akarták. Nem akartak felelősséget vállalni a lehetséges rémtetteiért. Ha valakin megjelenik egy átokbélyeg, azt már csak a halál, és egy újabb leszületés mossa le róla.  
\- Ez kegyetlenség… - csóválta meg a fejét Yuu. – Hiszen ön is ismeri… és pontosan tudja, hogy Shion nem ilyen. Ő nem ártana senkinek.  
\- Az, hogy most ilyen, csakis a te érdemed, Yuu… - szegte le a sárkány az állát. – De megannyi korábbi élete során nem akadt senki, aki annyi bizalommal és szeretettel lett volna felé, mint te. Shion nagyon kevés alkalommal született le ide, és tekintettel arra, hogy ezek egy részére nem is emlékszik egyáltalán, feltételezem, hogy sokszor csecsemőként vesztette életét: meglehet, a szülei közvetlenül azután végeztek vele, hogy világra jött. Minden egyes csalódás csak tovább érlelte a dühét, és csak még kétségbeesettebben keresett valakit, aki majd megváltja. A lelke egy alig négyesztendős gyermek állapotában leledzik. Dühös, akarnok, ám mindeközben nagyon vágyik a szeretetre és az elismerésre.

Yuu elmosolyodott, mert a jellemrajz túlságosan is jól illett a fiára. Ahogy meg kellett tanítania arra, hogy visszafogja a testi erejét, úgy meg kellett tanítania rá, hogy elnyomja magában a megannyi rossz késztetését is.  
\- Nem kellene aggódnom, igaz? – kérdezte, és egy kicsit megkönnyebbült a szíve. – Bíznom kéne abban, hogy megváltozott, és egy jobb élet vár rá?  
\- Azt hiszem, elsősorban neki kellene megbíznia abban, hogy megváltozott… - fonta össze a karjait a sárkány. – Hogy számít az, amit tőled kapott, és amit melletted átélt. De ez egészen addig nem fog kiderülni, amíg az utolsó emlékei is vissza nem térnek hozzá.  
\- És az mikor lesz? – emelte fel Yuu kíváncsian a tekintetét, a bíró pedig annyit felelt:  
\- Amikor férfivá érik, és megtalálja a mamonóját. Akkor kapja vissza az utolsó élete emlékeit.


	5. Ötödik fejezet

_Az első arc, amit meglátott, gyönyörű volt: szabályos, hófehér, és sűrű, fényes, fekete haj keretezte. Azt hitte, hogy az édesanyja az: nem emlékezett rá, hogy hogyan is kellene kinéznie. De bizonyára az édesanyja volt, mert mosolygott rá, fölemelte, és a mellkasához ölelte. Finom illata volt: Shion a tisztaságot azonosította vele._

_Hamar rájött, hogy mégsem az édesanyja: túl fiatal volt hozzá. Az édesanyja is nagyon szép volt, és nagyon kedves, és az édesapja is nagyon kedves volt vele mindig. A nagyon szép lány, akit magában Csillagnak nevezett el, mert olyan ragyogó volt, és olyan gyönyörű, a nővére volt... e_ _gészen addig a pillanatig, amíg rá nem jött, hogy a szülei nem az édesszülei, és a nővére nem is a nővére. Shion rettenetesen dühös volt. Haragudott még arra a névre is, amin hívták: az nem az ő neve volt, az valaki másé. Haragudott a szüleire, amiért meghaltak, és ő itt maradt egyedül, árván, ezek között az idegenek között. Egyedül Csillagra nem tudott haragudni, mert ő mindig annyira kedves volt vele, hogy a szíve szakadt meg belé._

_Idővel ráeszmélt arra, hogy ő sárkány, és a sárkányok különböznek a többi kamitól. Csúnyának látta a saját testét, a másokéhoz képest barna bőrét, a tükörben megvillanó, piros ragadozószemét, a testhajlataiban növekvő fekete pikkelyeket. Néha erővel letépkedte őket, annyira nem bírta elviselni a látványukat – de ha a vére kicsorrant, és a ruhájára, ágyneműjére csöppent, lyukat égetett bele. Rájött, hogy a vére mar és mérgez, ezért letett arról is, hogy levágja magáról azt a gyűlöletes, csúf, fekete, tüskés kinövést a lábai között. Fölösleges volt, hiszen a nővére és az édesanyja is tudtak magukon könnyíteni nélküle. Igyekezett hát tudomást sem venni róla._

_Ahogy telt az idő, megértette, hogy nem ő az egyetlen sárkány a világon, de még a városban sem. A nevelőszülei és a nővére jó viszonyt ápoltak egy családdal, amelynek néhány tagja a koori sárkányok közé tartozott. Shion irigykedve nézte a két fiút, a tökéletes, fehér bőrüket és drágakő-kék szemeiket: úgy érezte, hogy ő csak egy torz tükörképe annak a két sárkánynak. Különösen az idősebbiktől tartott, aki jégkék tekintetével mindig úgy vizslatta őt, mintha valami rosszat tett volna. Soha nem engedte el a szemével, ha egy helyen tartózkodtak, és Shion nagyon félt tőle, maga sem tudta, hogy miért. Csillag mögé bújt, átölelte a derekát, és a kimonója ujja mögül pislogott csak ki. A felnőttek nevetettek, és azt mondták, mennyire édes kisfiú, és mennyire szereti a nővérkéjét, mintha csak az édestestvére lenne._

_Egyre többet tudott meg önmagáról, így a világról is, amely körülvette őt. Rájött arra, hogy a yougan származása milyen előnyöket hordoz, a nyilvánvaló hátrányokon kívül. Elkezdtek eszébe jutni emlékek, amelyekről eleinte azt hitte, álmok: de ahhoz túlságosan is valóságosak voltak. Némelyik álom borzasztó volt, rettenetes, és hiába csukta be a szemét, hiába takarta el az arcát, a képek, a hangok, az illatok ott keringtek a fejében, tarka összevisszaságban. Már semmiben sem volt biztos, abban sem, hogy ki ő, és mi dolga van ebben az életben – csak azt tudta, hogyha Csillag mellette van, akkor mindez nem is számít._

_Tudta, hogy érdemtelen Csillag szeretetére, de a lány ezt sosem éreztette vele. Együtt nőttek fel, és Shion úgy érezte, egyre közelebb kerülnek egymáshoz – annyira lehetetlenül közel, hogy szinte közös testen és lelken osztoztak. Csillag odaengedte magához éjszakánként, és összebújva aludtak, mint a kölyökkutyák. Shion megmondta Csillagnak – de csakis neki – az igazi nevét, a bizalmába fogadta, és olyan dolgokat mondott el neki magáról, amiket mindenki más előtt titkolni próbált. Csillag őszintén szerette, és elfogadta őt mindenestül, Shion pedig végre azt érezte, hogy jó élni._

_Azután Csillag beteg lett, belázasodott, külön szobába vitték, ahová Shion nem mehetett be, nem láthatta, és nem tudhatta, hogy meggyógyul-e valaha. A nevelőanyja azt mondta, ne aggódjon, minden rendben lesz – és azt is mondta, hogy Csillag doushin, és a doushinok néha belázasodnak, ez így természetes. Shion számára azonban ez egyáltalán nem tűnt természetesnek, és az sem, ami ezután következett: mert Csillag már nem engedte őt az ágyába, nem fürödhettek együtt, sőt, attól kezdve Shionnak a nevelőapjával volt csak szabad fürdenie. Nem értette, hogy mi rosszat tett. Nem értette, hogy Csillag miért kezd másmilyen kimonókat hordani, miért tűzi fel máshogy a haját, és miért nem játszik vele úgy, mint eddig. Hirtelen minden más fontosabb lett számára Shionnál, de ő ezt is elviselte, mert senkit sem szeretett nála jobban._

_Egyszer elpattant a türelme: maga sem értette, miért és hogyan, de nekitámadt Csillagnak. A szemei könnybe lábadtak a tehetetlenségtől, miközben kiabált vele. Akkor tudta meg, hogy Csillagot a szülei eljegyezték a Kouno-fürdő örökösével, a fehér sárkányfivérek idősebbikével. Akkor már tudta, miféle alak Yoshiki: felrémlett előtte az első találkozásuk. Emlékezett a jégkék szemeire, ahogy fölé magasodott, a fejére tette a kezét, mondott valamit… azután elsötétedett előtte a világ. Elmondta Csillagnak, és megpróbálta az értésére adni, hogy nem kötheti össze az életét egy gyerekgyilkossal, de Csillag nem hitt neki, hiába állította az ellenkezőjét. Shion ekkor kimondta azt a szót, amit egészen addig varázserejűnek hitt, és amitől azt várta, Csillagnak felnyílik a szeme végre… de a lány mindössze annyit felelt: „én is szeretlek, de úgy, mint a testvéremet.”_

_„Nem is vagyunk testvérek!” – vágta rá Shion dühösen, de Csillag csak a fejét rázta: „Lehet, nem vagyunk édestestvérek, de én mindig testvéremként gondolok rád.” Shion nem tudta ezt mire vélni, hiszen a korábbi életei során ez sohasem számított. Könyörgött Csillagnak, hogy várjon rá. Ne menjen el, ne hagyja őt magára, hiszen nemsokára felnő, férfivá érik, és képes lesz gondoskodni róla. Csillag nem győzte csitítani őt, és bár átölelte, letörölte a könnyeit, és megcsókolta a homlokát, Shion nem érezte magát egy kicsivel sem jobban. Ahol Csillag ajkai a bőréhez értek, a tarkójáig felparázslott egy pont, hosszan, fájdalmasan._

_És akkor Shion eldöntötte magában: ha törik, ha szakad, de el fogja érni, hogy Csillag végül az övé legyen, és senki másé._

_Hatalmas ünnepségre készültek, az egész házat virágokkal díszítették ki, és mindenki új ruhát kapott az alkalomra – a nevelőanyja egész nap sírdogált, de inkább örömében, mint bánatában. A család tagjai és a szolgálók felsorakoztak a Goshou-fürdő hátsó épületét a főépülettel összekötő ösvény két oldalán, és babot szórtak a kövekre. Csillag megjelent az udvarház ajtajában, súlyos, sokrétegű kimonóban, magasra tornyozott konttyal, és Shionnak elállt a lélegzete is tőle. Yoshiki nem érdemelt ilyen menyasszonyt, és amikor Shion haragvóan végigmérte, a fehér sárkány elkapta róla a tekintetét._

_A menyasszony átadását követően egyedüli gyermek maradt a hatalmas házban. A nevelőszülei nagyon szerették, de Shion számára ez már semmit sem jelentett, ő csak Csillagot akarta, és senki mást. Tudta, hogy amíg meg nem fogan a fehér sárkánytól, addig ő, a suijin fiú a Goshou-fürdő örököse: elkezdte hát előkészíteni a közös életüket. Módszeresen, apró adagonként kezdte mérgezni a nevelőszüleit, hogy senkinek se szúrjon szemet, miközben a legnagyobb szeretettel és ajnározással vette őket körül. A városi orvos sem tudott magyarázattal szolgálni az állapotuk romlására, és csak a vállát vonogatta: az idős párnak talán a lányuktól való elválás és szívfájdalom miatt gyengült meg az egészsége. Csillag akárhányszor meglátogatta őket, úgy csüggtek rajta, mint a kismajom az anyján. Ráncos, remegő kezükkel kapaszkodtak belé, és igyekeztek megnyugtatni őt, hogy nincsen semmi baj. Évekbe telt ugyan, de végül mindketten feladták, és röviddel egymás után eltávoztak ebből a világból._

_Shion a hatsubon idején vendégül látta Csillagot a szülői házban, hogy együtt végezzék el az ilyenkor szokásos szertartásokat. Bár illett volna a sógorát is meghívnia, Shion ezt nem tette meg: kettesben akart maradni Csillaggal. Együtt mosták fel és gyomlálták ki a családi sírhelyek környékét, és együtt imádkoztak azon az éjszakán, amikor a szellemek végigvonulnak a városon. Csillag vigasztalhatatlan volt a szülei halála miatti gyászban, de Shion érezte, hogy a szomorúsága még ennél is mélyebben gyökerezik. Megpróbált hát Csillag lelkére beszélni: megkérte, hagyja el Yoshikit, költözzön haza a szülei házába, ahol felnőtt, és amit annyira szeretett… hogy legyen az ő társa. Hiszen még a családnevük sem azonos, nem vérségi rokonai egymásnak, és öt év óta nem sikerült megfogannia Yoshikitől. Csillag döbbenten hallgatta csak az okfejtését azzal kapcsolatban, hogy miért nincs gyermekük a sárkányával: „nem szeret téged, a régi társát szereti, téged csak azért vett magához, mert ebben az életében nem találkozott még vele”. Csillag ekkor olyat tett, amit még soha korábban: felpofozta Shiont._

_„Az sem érdekel, ha igazat mondasz!” – szegte fel az állát. – „Én leszek a társa, én fogok neki sárkányt szülni, senki más! Mert csak őt szeretem, és soha senkit nem szerettem rajta kívül. Ha nem lehet az enyém, akkor inkább meghalok!”_

_„Na és, hogyan szülsz neki sárkányt?” – húzta ki magát Shion, de a tenyerét az arcára szorítva. Nagyon kis pofon volt, egy ilyen gyengéd, légies nő nem is lett volna képes erőset ütni, neki mégis lángolt a bőre, ahol Csillag keze hozzáért: évek óta most érintette meg először. – „Sárkányt csak szerelemből lehet nemzeni! Ha nem szeret téged, akkor nem lesz képes rá! Mi más bizonyítékra van még szükséged?”_

_„Tudd meg…” - dacoskodott Csillag – „…hogy sárkányt nem csak szerelemből lehet nemzeni! Az is elég, ha a gyerekünket szeretni fogja, ha már engem nem tud! Csak sok szakét kell itatnom vele, és rá kell vennem, hogy átváltozzon!”_

_Shion összerezzent. Sosem gondolt bele, hiszen számára ezek a dolgok mindig ösztönből jöttek, de Csillag tudta, mit beszél: egy sárkány, ha sárkány képében hál együtt a társával, abból a nászból mindig és mindenféleképpen sárkány fog születni. Sejtelme sem volt, ki árulta el Csillagnak a módját, de tudta, hogy ebben a helyzetben már nem nyerhet Yoshikivel szemben._

_Azon az őszön tartották a Kouno-fürdőben a hivatalos esküvői ceremóniát: az idős családfő világra szóló lakodalmat rendezett a menyének, hiszen akkor már a szülei nem éltek. Az egész város hivatalos volt az ünnepségre, így Shion is – de ő ezt a meghívást a létező legnagyobb inzultusnak tekintette. Bár illett odamennie gratulálni az ifjú párnak, amiért társakká váltak és gyermekáldás elé néznek, de Csillag rideg tekintetétől összefacsarodott a szíve. Nekitámadt Yoshikinek, először csak szavakkal: gyerekgyilkosnak nevezte, hazugnak, képmutatónak; és mire néhány rokon megpróbálta elrángatni a fiatal pártól, már harsogva ráolvasott egy átkot a fejére: hogy apadjon el az ereje, hogy sose találja meg azt, akit keres, és ha meg is találja, sose legyen az övé. A koori sárkány elkerekedett tekintettel nézte, ahogy Shiont kivezetik, és elengedte a füle mellett, ahogy néhányan a nevében mentegetőznek, hogy bizonyára csak részeg volt, össze-vissza beszél._

_Egy átoknak nincs szüksége varázslatra, vagy tevékeny magatartásra ahhoz, hogy beteljesítse önmagát: az is elég, ha valaki hisz benne. Akár Yoshiki, akár Csillag volt az, aki komolyan vette Shion szavait, kettejükre nézve is elegendőnek bizonyult: a Kouno-forrás elapadt, a várva-várt sárkányfióka pedig lélek nélkül született meg. Shion a hírről ugyanakkor értesült, amikor Csillag haláláról is: mikor Izushiból érkezett haza, azzal a fiatal lánnyal, akit elsőként ágyasául választott - de akkor már nem is törődött Csillaggal. A temetésére sem ment el, és a sírját sem látogatta meg. Csak a harag nőtt a szívében, amit a csalódása és a magánya táplált._

_Amikor megszületett az első saját gyermeke, az maga volt a csoda. Elsőszülött kislánynak apa ennyire még sohasem örült, és épp, mire rendeződni látszott az élete, az ágyasa - a gyermeke édesanyja - elhalálozott. A ház egyik idős szolgája megjegyezte erre, hogy minden átok háromszorosan száll vissza arra, aki átkozódik – amikor ezt Shion visszahallotta, puszta kézzel fojtotta meg a szolgát. Napról napra egyre ridegebbé, kegyetlenebbé, és szörnyszerűbbé vált – épp olyan szörnnyé, amilyennek érezte magát, amilyennek lennie kellett._

_Shion keresett valamit. Valószínűleg ugyanazt kereste, amit Csillag, vagy amit Yoshiki is keresett. De nem tudta, mi az, amíg évekkel később, egy újabb obon idején nem találkozott vele újra._

_A fiút a kislánya, Yoshiko, kézen fogva húzta elé, és jelentette ki határozottan, hogy neki bizony csak ez a kisfiú lesz a férje, senki más. Ránézett a gyermekre, aki akkor alig lehetett még hat, vagy hétesztendős, és a szíve azonnal felismerte őt. Nem tévesztette meg a látványa, az életkora, a riadt kis arca, mert a lelki szemeivel látta a valódi alakját, a fényét: a kedves és gyengéd arcot, ami egyszer már hozzá fordult, és elfogadta őt… úgy, ahogyan Csillag is elfogadta. De Csillag hazug volt, álságos és képmutató, épp amilyen a társa, Yoshiki is. Ez a fiú, Ayu – Ayu volt a neve, most már emlékezett rá! – magasabban állt a világ karmikus rendjében mindannyiuknál. Attól kezdve pedig célja lett a létezésének._

_Egy dolgot biztosan tudott: ha ő felismerte benne Ayut, akkor Yoshiki is felismerte, márpedig nem lehet, hogy ő is Yoshikié legyen, aki már egyszer elvette tőle azt, akit a világon a legjobban szeretett! Így hát Shion játszott. A játék sohasem esett nehezére: a közrendű kamik ostobábbak voltak nála, úgy irányította őket, ahogy a kedve tartotta. Az elsőszülött lányát nem akarta ugyan becsapni, de nem mondhatta el neki az igazat sem – hiába tudta, hogy egy napon majd suijinné nő fel, addig még sok időnek kellett eltelnie. Figyelte a fiút, ahogy lassan férfikorba ér, és figyelte, ahogy az utcán jár. Ayu-Yuu is keresett valamit, kereste azt a részét, ami hiányzott belőle. És Shion tudta, hogy senki nem pótolhatja be a hiányt a szívében, csakis ő, ő egyedül._

_Yuu az első néhány évben minden együttlétüket végigsírta. A veszteség, amit érzett, idővel haraggá alakult, majd csöndes beletörődéssé szelídült. Megszokta Shiont, még ha nem is tudta őt elfogadni, de ellökni sem volt képes magától. Shion félálomban egyszer meglátta, a sűrű szempillái alól hunyorogva, hogy Yuu egy párnával közelít az arca felé, ám félúton megtorpan a mozdulatban, és inkább halkan kioson a szobából. Más talán ostobának tartotta volna ezért, de Shion boldog volt, mert ebben látta meg Yuu iránta érzett szeretetének első, apró jelét: hogy nem volt képes megölni őt, bármennyire is gyűlölte._

_Ekkorra Shion már mindent akart, és nem érte be annyival, hogy Yuu az övé legyen, és sárkányfiakkal ajándékozza meg. Azt akarta, hogy Yuu igazán, őszintén és tiszta szívből szeresse, csak őt, és senki mást. Közel akart lenni hozzá, eggyé akart válni vele, de akármilyen mélyre is ért a testében, és akármilyen kétségbeesetten is próbálta megosztani vele a saját gyönyörét, a két test sosem forrhatott igazán össze, és Shion ugyanúgy szenvedett ettől, mint Yuu. Ahogy Yuu egyre szenvtelenebbül tűrte a közeledését, ő úgy kezdett egyre mélyebben, és egyre fájdalmasabban sírni belül: az az énje, aki sosem kapott még önzetlen szeretetet._

_És akkor, amikor egyszer Yuu önként járult elé, és úgy tűnt, egyszer az életben igazán és őszintén elfogadja, majd a nevén szólította – azon a néven, amit ő sosem árult el neki, amit annak az egy, áruló Csillagnak mondott el csupán, akkor régen – a boldogságtól meghasadt a szíve._

 

* * *

 _Shion…_ \- szólította meg ismét a nagy, fekete medve. – _Emlékszel még rám?_

Shion dermedtsége egy pillanat alatt oldódott fel – épp annyi ideje maradt, hogy elforduljon, és az út menti árokba hányjon: a teste megállíthatatlan erővel préselte ki magából a gyomra teljes tartalmát. A medve közelebb jött hozzá, és lustán leült az árokpartra, megvárva, amíg Shion felegyenesedik, és a kézfejébe törli a száját.

 _Jól vagy, Shion?_ – kérdezte tőle hangtalanul a medve. – _Megijesztettelek?_

\- Nem… - rázta meg Shion a fejét. – Nem ijesztettél meg. Csak…

 _Visszajöttek az emlékeid az utolsó életedről, értem…_ \- nézett rá együttérzően a medve.

Shion térdre borult az állat előtt, átölelte a nyakát, és keserves sírásra fakadt. Az sem érdekelte, hogy a városba vezető út mellett találkoztak, ahol bárki megláthatja őket: a szíve minden keserűsége és fájdalma egyszerre szakadt rá, és ehhez még túl fiatal és gyönge volt, semhogy elviselje.

\- Jajj, Kuma… - szorította magához a medve hatalmas, izmos nyakát. – Tönkretettem az egész életét…

 _A macskának macskatermészete van, az egérnek egértermészete, a sárkánynak sárkánytermészete…_ \- felelte a medve, miközben az egyik mancsával átkarolta Shion hátát. – _Csak olyanok lehetünk, amilyennek megteremtettek minket. Nem a te hibád, hogy sárkánynak születtél, ahogy a macska sem tehet róla, hogy az ösztönei egérfogásra késztetik._

Átvágtak egy erdei ösvényen, és Shion a patakhoz ment, hogy megmosakodjon, és kiöblítse a száját. Most már emlékezett erre a helyre, ahonnan elragadta Yuu-t… emlékezett rá, miket mondott neki. Arra is emlékezett, milyen arcot vágott Yuu, amikor beléhatolt, és arra is, milyen forró volt a teste. Megint eltakarta az arcát, épp úgy, mint gyerekkorában, amikor a rossz emlékek kísértették.

\- Kuma… - szólította meg halkan a medvét, miközben visszavette a ruháit. – Menj vissza az erdőbe.

 _Oh?_ – kérdezte elnyújtva a mamonója. – _De hát hogyan szolgálhatlak és segíthetlek, ha nem vagyok melletted?_

\- Most egy ideig azzal teszel szolgálatot nekem, ha elrejtőzöl… - felelte szárazon. – Nem akarom, hogy bárki is megtudja, hogy találkoztunk. Majd ha szükségem lesz rád, tudni fogod… most csak menj vissza oda, ahonnan jöttél, és várj rám. Kérlek…

 _Te tudod, Shion…_ \- azzal a hatalmas állat meglepő könnyedséggel ügetett vissza az erdő fái felé.

 Shion egy időre egyedül maradt a gondolataival, de ahogy a lába megtalálta a hazavezető ösvényt, már pontosan tudta, mit kell tennie. Nem volt kétsége afelől, hogy senki sem szerette őt még annyira az életben, mint Yuu – de a lelke mélyén mindig is tudta, _egy része mindig is tudta,_ hogy Yuu ilyen szeretettel csak a gyermekeként tudta szeretni, máshogyan nem. Épp úgy, ahogy Hiko csak a testvéreként tudta szeretni. Meglehet, nincs olyan kami, közrendű vagy főrendű, de talán ember sincs, aki őt önmagáért is szerethetné.

Éles, parázsló fájdalmat érzett a homloka közepén, és ahogy odakapta a kezét, az ujjai is megégtek. Tudta, hogy a bélyeg nem látható mások számára, és aki nem keresi, az nem is találja meg… de mostantól kezdve vigyáznia kellett, hogy senki – különösen Yoshiki – ne deríthessen fényt a titkára.

Az egérnek egértermészete van, a macskának macskatermészete, ezen nem lehet változtatni; és akit elátkoznak, az mindig is elátkozott marad. Visszatért belé a magánya, a haragja, és a vágy, hogy megtalálja azt, amit minden eddigi életében keresett. Nem Hikót, és nem Yuu-t, valaki mást, aki talán még meg sem született… vagy aki talán a világ másik végén keresi őt.

Csakhogy mielőtt a nyomába indulna, még helyre fogja hozni azt, amit tönkretett.

 

* * *

 

Nyár elején Kaoru Ószakában élő rokonai arról küldtek levelet, hogy Kaoru nagynénje, és egyetlen még élő vérrokona elhalálozott. A levél szerint komoly értékeket hagyott Kaorura, így nyilvánvaló volt, hogy Dai-jal együtt el kell látogatniuk a családhoz, hogy együtt üljék meg a hatsubont. Yuu nem mehetett velük, mert bár össze-vissza jelentkezett a láza, úgy számolta, idén pont az obon utáni időszakra csúszott volna a nyári nászidőszaka. Érthető okokból nem akarta, hogy idegen helyen, netalán Ószaka felé, vagy az onnan hazavezető úton kapja el a láz. Shiont Dai magukkal akarta vinni, de Kaoru erről hallani sem akart – a saját rokonai előtt még mindig meglehetősen szégyellte a fia legényapaságát, és bármennyire is szerette az unokáját, nem kívánt magyarázkodásba bocsátkozni miatta az unokatestvérei előtt.

Dai így jobb híján az öccsét kérte meg, hogy gondoskodjon Yuu-ról a távollétükben, és meghagyta neki, hogy azért néha véletlenszerűen látogassa meg őket a távollétükben, hogy ellenőrizze, minden rendben van-e otthon. Jóllehet, Shion nyájasabb volt, mint eddig bármikor, Dai-t mégis valamiféle rossz előérzet kerülgette vele kapcsolatban, maga sem tudta, hogy miért.

Hogy elkerüljék a legmelegebb időszakát a nyárnak, az esős évszak vége után két héttel indultak útnak Kaoruval, Yuu-ra és Shionra hagyva a fogadót. A jó idő hatására állandóan tele voltak vendégekkel, így ketten is alig győzték a feladatokat a konyhán: fel kellett venniük egy lánycselédet is Reita mellé. Yuu annyira ki se látszott a teendőkből, hogyha figyelte volna is Shiont, akkor sem vette volna észre, hogy valami megváltozott benne. A bíróval akkor már hetek óta nem találkoztak, éppen csak futólag, amikor Yoshiki udvariasságból néha be-benézett egy órára a vendéglőbe, ha Izushiból tartott hazafelé, és a Jizou-fürdő éppen útjába esett.

Egy éjjel, épp a legmelegebb és legszárazabb nyári napok egyikén, tűz ütött ki a Mandara-fürdő egyik melléképületében, ahol a téli futonokat és takarókat tárolták. Az egész város szaladt oltani, attól tartva, hogy a nagy szárazságban valamelyik szomszédos épület is lángra kap. A lángokat végül megfékezték, de mindenképp értesíteni akarták Sugihara Yunét arról, ami a fürdőjével történt - vagy történhetett volna. Shion ekkor felajánlotta Shinyának, hogy még az éjjel átrepül Izushiba, értesíti a nagybátyját, aki ha azonnal elindul, lóháton reggelre, legkésőbb késő délelőttre már Kaminoba érhet. Bár Yuu nem szerette, ha Shion sárkány alakjában ekkora távolságokat tesz meg, a képessége, hogy repülve egy óra alatt a szomszédos városban tudott teremni, egy ilyen helyzetben pont kapóra jött.

Shion útnak indult, vörös szemei páros csillagként parázslottak az éjszakában, és röviddel azután, hogy nekiiramodott, már a Sugihara-ház udvarán is termett, lassan leereszkedve a kerti kavicságyás fölé, és ledobva magáról a sárkányirháját. Már a bőrét rántotta le a karjáról, miközben belépett a még világos és zajos házba az udvarról, és odabent minden tekintet döbbenten meredt rá: kisebb összejövetelt tartottak otthon: Yune bácsikája ugyanis a sógora születésnapjára jött látogatóba a családjához. Gyorsan felkelt az asztaltól, lekapta a haoriját, és afféle függönyként Shion teste elé tartotta – noha addigra már a család nőtagjai pirulva-kuncogva fordultak el a csupasz fiúcska elől.

Shion elhadarta, miért jött ilyen sietősen, és Sugizo máris utasította a szolgákat, hogy nyergeljék fel a lovát. Shion ajánlkozott, hogy elkíséri hazáig, de Yune bácsikája édesanyja, az idős orochi matróna marasztalni kezdte:  
\- Te már elvégezted a dolgod, és nyilvánvalóan kimerített, hogy ekkora távot ilyen gyorsan kellett átrepülnöd… - mosolygott rá a fiúra, majd utasította a cselédeket, hogy ágyazzanak meg Shionnak az egyik vendégszobában, hadd aludja ki magát, mielőtt reggel elindul haza.

Shion rengeteg vizet ivott, majd lefeküdt aludni a frissen megvetett ágyba, és szinte azonnal elnyomta az álom. A ház lassan elcsöndesedett, mindenki más is nyugovóra tért, és a nagy izgalom ellenére kora hajnalra már mindannyian az igazak álmát aludták. Shion ekkor halkan felkelt, és lábujjhegyen kisurrant a folyosóra, onnan le a földszintre, egészen addig a kis szobáig, ahol az orochi asszony a kencéit és az orvosságait készítette a városi hölgyek számára. Nem kellett lámpát gyújtania, hogy lásson, ám így is tudta, hogy időbe telik, amíg a rengeteg egyforma üvegcse közül megtalálja azt, amit keres. Hiába volt éles a szaglása, a több száz különböző gyógynövény és főzet között úgy érezte, tűt keres a szénakazalban.

\- Talán ha megmondod, mire lenne szükséged, segítenék megtalálni… - sziszegett rá egy hang az ajtóból, és ahogy Shion odakapta a fejét, két ragyogóan sárga kígyószemet látott megvillanni a sötétben.  
\- Bocsásson meg… _drága dédnagymama…_ \- hajtotta le vigyorogva a fejét, mire az asszony szája is széles ragadozómosolyra húzódott, villás nyelve pedig izgatottan kicsúszott az ajkai közül.  
\- Átmelegíti a szívem a hízelgésed, kisfiam… - felelte, és halkan felkacagott. – De nem fogod tudni elterelni a figyelmemet. Ha képes voltál nyár derekán gyújtogatni azért, hogy lophass tőlem, legyen annyi bátorságod, hogy elmondd, miért?  
\- Tudja, nagymama… - rebegtette Shion zavartan a pilláit - …van egy lány, aki…  
_\- Ne hazudj nekem!_ – hisszent az idős asszony, és a saját megnyugtatására végignyalta az ajkait.  
\- Szerelmi bájital kell! Macskafarokvirág főzet! – Shion majdnem kiabált, azután rájött, hogy nem lármázhatja fel az egész házat, ezért visszafogta a hangját.  
\- Az már más… - lépett közelebb, és neki sem kellett lámpát gyújtania: az ujjai végigfutottak az egyik lezárt kis szekrénykéje előtt. Mielőtt kinyitotta volna az ajtaját, azt kérdezte: - Közrendűnek?  
\- Nekem… - felelte Shion, de az orochi matróna haragvó pillantását látva kijavította magát: - …egy sárkánynak.

Az idős hölgy kivett egy nagyobb tégelyt, és egy kisebb üvegcsébe öntött belőle.

\- Ugye tudod, hogy ez mennyire erős? – kérdezte, miközben egy viaszos fedővel lezárta a fiolát. – És azt is tudod, hogyan kell adagolni?  
\- Persze hogy tudom, nem ma keltem ki a tojásból… - vágta rá sértetten, leginkább az afölött érzett dühében, hogy minden óvatossága ellenére is valaki rajtakapta, és átlátott az oly ügyesen kieszelt tervén.  
\- Egy kicsit több tiszteletet, fiatalember! – nyújtotta át az üvegcsét Shionnak, aki óvatosan kivette a kezéből. - A jó modort nyilvánvalóan nem az orochi felmenőidtől örökölted… Na, menj innét, ne is lássalak! De ha valami komiszságon töröd a fejed…  
\- Nem kell aggódnia, nagyanyácska… - mosolyodott el Shion, majd könnyed csókot nyomott az idős asszony halántékára, és visszament a szobájába, hogy valóban kialudja magát, mielőtt reggel majd gyalogszerrel hazaindul.

Sugihara asszony jól ismerte a youganokat, épp ezért egy szavát sem hitte el Shionnak. Aggódott, hogy vajon mit talált ki a fiú – de amennyire aggódott, ugyanannyira biztosan azt is tudta, hogy nem akadályozhatja meg benne. Nem másért adott a saját főzetéből, csakis ezért: attól félt, ha Shion maga kezd el valamit kotyvasztani otthon, a végén szerelmi bájital helyett mérget főz belőle… és azzal sokkal nagyobb tragédiákat is okozhat a szerelemnél.

 

* * *

 

Yoshiki érezte, hogy Shionban megváltozott valami, amikor látogatóba jött hozzá, de nem tudta megmagyarázni magának. Nem volt semmi szokatlan a viselkedésében, a hanghordozásában, sem abban, ahogy meghívta magukhoz obon idejére, hogy közösen költsék el a vacsorát. Elmondta, hogy a nagyszülei még három hétig nem jönnek haza Ószakából, és ha Yoshiki úgyis egyedül töltené az obont, miért nem csatlakozik hozzájuk, hiszen ilyenkor a fogadó tátong az ürességtől. Yoshiki elfogadta a meghívást, és az obon előtti estén megjelent náluk egy felszentelt szakéshordóval, amit egyedül nem akart felnyitni, de tökéletes ajándék volt a házigazdák számára. Shion máris ajánlkozott, hogy csapra veri a hordót, és fel is szolgált belőle egy kancsóval a vacsorához.

Sem az apját, sem Yoshikit nem kellett meggyőznie arról, hogy töltsék együtt az ünnepet. Mindhármuknak voltak halottaik, akikre emlékezhettek, de nem csak ez kötötte össze őket. Az obon volt az egyetlen olyan ünnep, amelynek kedvéért a családok minden nehézség és személyes ellentét közepette is képesek voltak egy asztalhoz ülni, és kifejezni az összetartozásukat. Shion, miközben hol az apjára, hol Yoshikire nézett a szeme sarkából, azon tűnődött, hogy ilyen érzés lehetett volna minden áldott este, minden egyes elköltött vacsora során, ha ők egy család lehettek volna. De talán még most sem késő.

Tudta, hogy Yuu nem nagyon bírja a szakét, ezért mindig keveset iszik – Yoshiki pedig nagyon is bírja a szakét, ezért többet is iszik a legtöbb kaminál, ha jól érzi magát. Folyamatosan töltögette a kiürülő poharakat, majd hozta az újabb teli szakéskancsót, miközben Yoshikinek megeredt a nyelve, könnyebben és nyíltabban beszélt, az apja pedig egyre szótlanabbá vált, és egyre többet mosolygott. Ekkor tudta, hogy már becsiccsentettek annyira mindketten, hogy ne vegyék észre a macskafarokvirág-tea ízét a szakéban. Shion azt is pontosan tudta, hogy mennyit kellene a szakéba csöppentenie ahhoz, hogy felébressze egy kami lelkében a vágyat… de végül nem akart kockáztatni, és az egész főzetet beleöntötte a kancsóba. Nm bízhatott semmit a véletlenre, ezért ahogy letette az apja és a sárkány közé a szakékiöntőt, elnézést kért, és kikéredzkedett, hogy megnézze, nem jött-e valaki, mert az imént hangokat hallott az udvar felől.

Minden kijáratot, minden egyes ajtót és ablakot bezárt és lereteszelt a házon. Innen most már csak az juthatott ki, aki elég józan ahhoz, hogy zárakat és kulcsokat keressen, vagy elég erős ahhoz, hogy átszakítsa a több rétegű fát. A házban megállt és megrekedt a forró, nyári levegő, miközben Shion lélekszakadva várta, hogy történjen valami… hogy történjen _bármi._

A fogadószobában Yuu érezte, ahogy percről percre jobban elönti őt a forróság. Először csak azt hitte, hogy az esti levegő nehezedett rá, és hiába kortyolt belőle óvatosan, túl sok szakét ivott – de hamarosan megérezte a saját testszagát, ahogy dőlni kezdett a bőréből az izzadtság, és ekkor már sejtette, hogy a nászidőszaka jóval a várt idő előtt, elképesztő gyorsasággal fog rátörni. Ránézett a bíróra, aki láthatóan egyre nehezebben észlelte önmagát és a környezetét, az arca falfehér lett, és az ujjai végén a körmök egyre inkább karmokká gömbölyödtek. Yuu felkelt az asztaltól, és amilyen gyorsan csak a lába bírta – de elég lassan ahhoz, hogy ne menekülésnek tűnjön – az ajtó felé indult, ám a tolóajtót egyszerűen nem bírta elmozdítani. Megpróbálkozott a másik ajtószárnnyal, de az sem engedett, ekkor pedig Yuu teljesen összezavarodott. A szoba levegője megtelt a sárkány csodálatos, vágykeltő illatával, és attól tartott, ha még egy percig a bíró közelében marad, illik vagy sem, de rá fogja vetni magát.

Ám igazán félni csak akkor kezdett, amikor egy mély, gurgulázó morgást hallott meg a szoba túlfeléből. Nem mert megfordulni, és nem merte megnézni a hang forrását – csak kétségbeesetten ütni kezdte az öklével a tolóajtó zárját, remélve, hogy egy erőteljesebb csapástól kiugrik a helyéről.  
\- Shion! – kiáltotta, és kétségbeesésében egyszerűen elsírta magát. – Shion, engedj ki!

Shion hallotta, ahogy kiabál. Azt is hallotta, ahogy a neve szólogatásából az apja hangja éles, fájdalmas sikításba vált. A konyhaasztalnál ült, összefont karjaira hajtotta a fejét, és tudta, hiába fogná be a fülét, akkor is hallaná ezt a hangot, amely ezentúl a rémálmaiba is követni fogja.

 _Bírd ki egy kicsit, Yuu…_ \- suttogta magában. – _Még most az egyszer, most, utoljára, bírd ki. Évekig kibírtad mellettem is. És nekem is megbocsátottál… majd neki is meg fogsz. Nekem még egyszer nem kell megbocsátanod. Én mindig is elátkozott maradok, nekem nem számít…_

Az aktusuk hangjai rettenetesek voltak. Egy közrendű doushin, még ha férfi is, és olyan erős, mint Yuu, nem arra teremtetett, hogy képes legyen befogadni egy kifejlett sárkány hímtagját – ráadásul Yuu nászláza még korántsem teljesedett ki, így nem volt, ami csillapíthatta volna a fájdalom behatárolhatatlanul széles spektrumát. És Yuu minden egyes kínjának más és más hangja volt, Shion pedig egy részüket ismerte már, de nem az összeset, és nem egyszerre megszólaltatva. Felkelt az asztaltól, kiment a konyhaajtón át a hátsó kerti kapuhoz, és elindult az erdő felé. Tudta, hogy most már úgysem szakadnak el egymásról: Yuu képtelen lesz menekülni, Yoshiki pedig képtelen lesz elmozdulni mellőle, amíg mindketten be nem végzik az ösztöneik által rájuk bízott feladatukat.

Az erdő mélyén Kuma mellé szegődött, és sokáig, talán napokig némán bandukoltak csak együtt, hol az egyikük ment elöl, hol pedig a másik. A mamonója sokáig nem tette fel a kérdést, ami a fejében járt, de amikor úgy érezte, már elég messze kerültek Kaminotól ahhoz testben, hogy lélekben is eltávolodjanak tőle, csak kikívánkozott belőle: _Miért nem álltál bosszút rajtuk? Vagy ez volt a bosszúd? Nem értelek._

\- Ez nem a bosszúm volt… - mosolyodott el Shion magában - …hanem az _önzetlen gondoskodásom._

 _A micsodád?_ – kapta fel a fejét a medve.

\- Olyasvalamit tettem, amiből nekem semmi hasznom sem származott. Sőt, feladtam miatta azt az életet, amiből olyan sok örömben és szeretetben és elfogadásban részesültem, azért, hogy Yuu boldog legyen. Azzal, akit a sors neki rendelt.

 _És ha ezt ő nem is akarta igazán?_ – kullogott tovább mögötte a medve, ám Shion még mindig mosolygott.

\- Akkor nekem eggyel több bűn kerül fel a lajstromomra... – felelte. – De még ha így is van, én ettől a bűntől jobban érzem magam, mint eddig bármilyen más bűnömtől. Mert érzem, hogy így volt helyes. Hogy így kellett történnie.

Nyár vége volt, mire gyalogosan Kiotóba értek. Shion pedig úgy döntött, innen már nem menekül tovább.

 

* * *

 

Huszonegy évvel később, a Sanjusangendóban találkoztak először. Shion azonnal felismerte a fiút, ahogy elmentek egymás mellett: egy koori, divatosan rövidre nyírt, acélkék hajkoronával és búzavirágkék szemekkel, és egy középkorú yougan, vasfekete hajú és parázsló tekintetű. Néhány lépés után mindketten megálltak, és Shion sarkon is fordult, hogy megnézze magának a fiatalembert.

A fiú gyönyörű volt: annyira mélységesen gyönyörű, hogy a lélegzete is elakadt tőle. A vonásai ismeretlenül is ismerősek voltak, annak ellenére is, amit Shion magában megállapított róla: nem hasonlított egyik szülőjére sem.

\- Találkoztunk már… ? – kérdezte a fiatal sárkány, Shion pedig közelebb lépett hozzá, az arcához hajolt, átnyúlt a fiú elegáns, divatosan megnyírt haja alatt, hogy az ujjait a tarkójára simítsa. Megfogta a nyakát, és annál fogva húzta közelebb magához, amíg a homlokuk össze nem ért.

Ekkor valami végtelen nyugalom áradt szét Shion testében, és a bélyeg, ami több, mint húsz éve parázslott a homloka közepén, egyszerre csak kihunyt, mint a felizzított kardvas, amikor megedzik, és vízbe szúrják. A fiú döbbenten meredt rá, és nem értette, mi történik vele: hogy miért tartja őt ilyen bensőséges pózban ez az idegen, és mit akarhat vajon tőle?

\- Hogy hívnak? – mormolta Shion, a homlokát még mindig a gyönyörű, hófehér bőrű fiúénak feszítve.  
\- H-Hayashi Kasumi… - felelte megszeppenten a fiú.

Shion ekkor elmosolyodott, és elhúzódott tőle, az ujjai elengedték az öccse tarkóját, és ahogy hátrált egy lépést, végigsimított a szabályosra vágott, selymes, sötétkék hajvégeken. Minden erejére szüksége volt ahhoz, hogy megforduljon, és elsétáljon tőle, a sárkányfiú pedig hosszan nézett utána, mielőtt a lábai önkéntelenül is futásra ösztönözték, hogy utolérje a templomból kifelé tartó férfit.

Ezer aranyozott Kannon-szobor volt a tanúja az első találkozásuknak.


End file.
